Stolen
by starbin21
Summary: Two families are thrown into a world of chaos when Simon and Jeanette disappear, while the couple has to fend for themselves when they find that the only one they can trust is each other as they try to find a way to escape...SimonxJeanette.
1. Taken By Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks.

**Author's Note:** This is my first multi-chapter story, so reviews are greatly appreciated. :)

**Stolen**

**Chapter 1: Taken By Surprise**

It was a beautiful spring afternoon on the west coast, and Simon and Jeanette's normal walk to the library after school was simply heavenly. The sun was bright, the air was crisp, and the tulips and roses of their path through the park were in full bloom. Simon leaned over and plucked a violet tulip by an old, majestic sycamore tree, and placed it lovingly in Jeanette's hair. She smiled brightly at her love, and pecked his cheek adoringly.

"You are too good for me, Simon," the chipette blushed.

"Nonsense," Simon replied, taking her hand in his as they resumed walking. "If anything, _you're _too good for _me_."

"Oh stop it! I don't care who is better for who; I'm just going to be selfish and keep you for myself," Jeanette said defiantly, squeezing Simon's hand.

Simon smiled brightly at his Jeanette, and opened the library door for her as they arrived to the old, musty building. It may have seemed dreary in contrast to the happy spring afternoon, but Simon and Jeanette saw beauty within the library's old, poorly binded books and its new, glossy hardcover books as well. Their thirst for knowledge allowed them to oversee the dust over some of the older novels and scientific journals, and look at its true gems- the tale of a great white whale being hunted at sea, or Darwin's experiences in the Galapagos Islands.

After a few hours of finishing homework and reading for pleasure, the pair decided to head home, assuming their respective guardians would be preparing dinner soon. The sun had just finished setting when Simon and Jeanette were halfway through the park on their route home. The walk was quiet, until Simon whipped his head around, and his eyes settled on the ancient sycamore tree he had stood in front of only a few hours earlier.

"What's wrong, Simon?" Jeanette implored, concern lacing her timid voice.

"I could've sworn- oh, nevermind. I'm tired and a bit hungry, so my eyes are most likely playing tricks on me. Nothing to worry about," he added, when he saw Jeanette's worried expression. Despite his claiming to the fact that it was his imagination, Simon tightened his grip around Jeanette's waist.

It happened so fast that neither chipmunk had time to process how close they had been to home when both were grabbed from behind, washcloths laced in chloroform clamped over their noses and mouths. Jeanette felt her hand slip out of Simon's grasp, and was quickly put under a deep sleep, seeing as the effect didn't take as long since she was smaller than Simon.

The said chipmunk, however, suddenly remembered a technique to be used when confronted with chloroform. He fell limp in his captor's arms, feigning the drug's effect. His captor removed the chloroform cloth, and Simon lashed out, punching the tall figure square in the chin. Simon began running towards the van that Jeanette's captor was running to, with the limp chipette in his arms. He threw her none-too-gently into the opened van, which was a simple black color with no license plates, to Simon's chagrin.

Out of nowhere, three more figures jumped him before he could reach the van to pull out Jeanette. Two grabbed his arms and legs respectively while another put an arm around his neck and clamped the chloroform cloth to his face. Within a mere few minutes, Simon's world grew hazy. He too slipped into blackness, with a thousand questions as to the nature of their kidnapping, and his last prayer consisting of hope for Jeanette's well-being.


	2. Stolen From Him

**Chapter 2: Stolen From Him**

Simon felt himself being shaken, but couldn't will himself to open his eyes. The drug's effect hadn't fully worn off yet, making his eyelids heavy. He also didn't want to face the reality that he and his girlfriend had been munknapped so close to home. An angelic voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Simon," the angel whispered. "Simon, I know you can hear me. Your left eyebrow twitches every time I speak." Simon came to realize that his angel was Jeanette. He willed his eyes to force off the sleepiness. A small, scared looking Jeanette was kneeling next to him, with her paws on his shoulder.

"Oh Jeanette," Simon murmured when he realized how frightened the chipette was. He turned on his knees and went to hug her, but when Simon reached for Jeanette, he realized that his hands were bound together. Jeanette looked sadly at him, holding up her bound hands as well. Simon smiled weakly and lifted his arms over her head and around her shoulders, then pulled her close to him. Jeanette buried her head into his chest, and Simon felt a tear drip onto his fur.

Simon took this moment to observe his surroundings. They were in a basement of some sort, and the only means of escape were a padlocked window and a door, but Simon had a feeling that the thugs who had stolen them weren't too far away from said door. The basement floor was dusty and dry, except for one spot in the corner where water was leaking from some pipes. _At least we'll have some form of nourishment, _Simon thought. There were some empty bookshelves in the second half of the room, with nothing but dust lining them. Jeanette had taken everything in the moment she had woken from her forced slumber, and allowed Simon to do the same. She was just grateful that she could be in his arms, despite the fact that their hands were bound with thick straw rope.

All of a sudden, the basement door was thrown open, and both chipmunks jumped. Simon tightened his grip on Jeanette, determined that they would be kept together. A tall, dark figure loomed over the stairwell. He still had his ski mask on from the initial kidnapping, and judging by the small amount of light streaming through the window, it was almost dawn. They had been knocked out for almost 10 hours, which scared Simon because he realized they could be very far away from home by now. The figure walked slowly down the stairs, and Jeanette found herself wondering if they should have feigned sleep, to possibly draw off this encounter for a few hours longer. Their tall captor came face to face with Jeanette.

"Awake? Good," he snarled, while grabbing hold of her wrists, trying to force her out of Simon's embrace. Jeanette yelped and Simon tightened his arms around her.

"No. We go together," Simon said defiantly. The man stood to his full height and backhanded Simon right into the concrete wall, taking Jeanette with him. While Simon's wits were scrambled, the man lifted Simon's arms and lifted Jeanette by the hair off of Simon. Jeanette's howl pierced Simon's heart, and he lunged for their captor. Not even slightly startling him, Simon landed on the ground. The man laid a swift kick to Simon's middle, and Simon choked in pain.

"No! Don't hurt him! Stop it!" Jeanette yelled out as their tall captor went in for another kick at Simon.

"Fine, then tell him to behave!" The man spat, shaking Jeanette by her hair again.

"Leave her alone," Simon growled fiercely, desperately trying to break free of his bonds.

"Not until we get the information we require," their captor replied icily, and walked away, pulling Jeanette along beside him. She mouthed, "_It's okay,_" to him, trying to ignore the pain but with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Simon yelled out in exasperation and an angry tear slipped out of the corner of his eye as his sight of the figure and Jeanette disappeared. He came to the painstaking realization that he could no longer protect his chipette, now that they had stolen her away from him. His knees gave way, and the tears of anger and fear that he had been holding in to be strong for Jeanette came out, fogging his glasses and clouding his emotions as he wept for his Jeanette.


	3. Jeanette's Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:** This chapter is long, but stick with it please! And excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes…it's so late, but I wanted to finish this chapter, just for you guys! By the way, there's a link for the song towards the end of the chapter in my profile. You might enjoy it if you listen to it as you read the lyrics later in the chapter. :)

**Chapter 3: Jeanette's Guardian Angel**

Moonlight streamed through the little basement window and onto Simon's lap. The bespectacled chipmunk sat at the base of the stairs, waiting for Jeanette's return while smoothing his thumb over a charm around his neck over and over again, as if it were calming him. He prayed that the humans who had taken them had the decency not to hurt a girl, but doubted it by the way the creep had taken Jeanette in the first place. Being held by the roots of your hair isn't too pleasant.

Simon couldn't hear any noise, so he assumed they had taken the chipette to either a far off room or there were three floors in the building. The blue clad chipmunk cringed when he heard a _thump _above the empty bookcases of the basement, so he assumed that his first theory was correct. Now there were all sorts of noise. Simon heard what sounded to be wood breaking, then another sickening _thump_ as heavy feet slammed on the floor above him. He heard a deafening _smack_. Then another. And another still.

Simon knew that they were hurting Jeanette, the sweet and shy chipette who had never harmed anyone in her life. The one who was always quiet and reserved, nose buried in a book. Unlike himself, Jeanette didn't say anything when people made fun of her for being such a "nerd." Simon would always make a retort in behalf of Jeanette, but the chipette would hush Simon and tell him that it was alright, and she claimed to not have heard what the bullies said. Simon would then chuckle at her oblivious nature and kiss her on the cheek. It became a weekly routine until the kids lost interest and moved on to a new victim.

As quiet as she was, Jeanette always opened up completely to Simon, especially when they were alone. Their own cozy little reading corner in the library held whispers of their shared secrets, dreams, and sweet moments. Simon was pulled into a memory from only a week before…

_Simon was dragging his finger along the titles of historical nonfiction works, then stopped at his quarry, "The Stranger and the Statesman" by Nina Burleigh. He pulled the paperback out with a triumphant, "Aha!"_

_The blue-eyed chipmunk made his way over to Jeanette, her purple frames and bright green eyes glued to a murder mystery novel. Simon chuckled to himself quietly. He sat down next to Jeanette and poked her little pink nose playfully. Her nose twitched involuntarily, and she looked up at him imploringly, her shining emerald eyes gleaming at him._

"_You are so cute when you read," Simon whispered, as to not upset the librarian._

"_And you are so cute that I could kiss you," she smiled back._

"_Please do," Simon said, putting his book down and placing his paw in hers._

"_I could say no…" Jeanette pondered, resulting in a look of shock from Simon. She had never said no to anything _anyone_ said. "…but I've already figured out who the murderer is anyways," Jeanette giggled quietly. _

_Simon laughed, and then pulled Jeanette in for a kiss._

Simon smiled, then was drawn from his reminiscing by a high-pitched cry. He couldn't take it any longer. The chipmunk threw himself to his feet, bolted up the stairs, and pounded on the heavy door as hard as his fists would let him, seeing as he had broken out of his bonds by using the sharp edge of one of the bookshelves earlier.

"STOP IT!" Simon cried out. "STOP HURTING HER! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" He yelled out, over and over again. "TAKE ME!"

Simon stopped his pounding due to a silence that had fallen. He backed down the stairs, not sure what was going on. He heard the sound of arguing, then heavy footsteps that stopped right outside the basement door. Simon ran down the rest of the stairs and took a few steps back, not entirely sure what to expect. The door swung open, revealing the same tall, black clad figure from before. He threw a heap of what looked sickenly like a bruised and bloody Jeanette down the stairs.

"Keep her. She didn't know _anything_!" He said angrily. "We'll be back for **you** tomorrow," the tall man spat at Simon, then slammed the door shut.

"Jeanette!" Simon gasped and ran forward to kneel next to Jeanette with a horror stricken expression, almost afraid to touch her in fear of causing more pain. The chipette was attempting to straighten out her twisted body.

"Hi Simon," Jeanette barely choked out, pain evident in her voice.

"Dear God Jeanette..." Simon whispered.

He gently picked her up and carried her to the corner where the puddle of water was after untying the rope around her paws. Simon gently propped her up to sit with her back against the wall next to the puddle and threw off his blue sweatshirt, revealing a plain white t-shirt that he wore underneath. He whipped off his tee, and not even bothering to put his sweatshirt back on Simon began tearing his undershirt into shreds.

Jeanette's moved her throbbing head towards Simon. She never fully realized how much Simon had grown since they first became friends, and later a couple. He wasn't extremely muscular, although she could make out the lines of some abdominal muscles, but he had definitely grown taller. Simon dipped an end of a piece of the reduced shirt into the water puddle, then kneeled in front Jeanette and began dabbing gingerly at the bloody gashes on her face, thankful for the first aid classes he took during the previous summer.

Something around Simon's neck glittered in the moonlight and caught Jeanette's eye. A silver chain suspended a cross with a rose wrapped around it in midair as Simon leaned over. Recognizing the object, Jeanette smiled ever so slightly in spite of the pain that shot through her mouth the moment she did so.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" Simon's ice blue eyes pierced her own, looking for some sign of distress as a cause of her movement.

"No," she whispered hoarsely, then nodded her head ever so slightly at him. He followed her gaze to his necklace.

"You're wearing the necklace I gave you last Christmas," Jeanette croaked, rubbing her bruised throat.

"Of course I am," Simon smiled, entwining his left paw in hers gently so not to hurt her bruised digits, then resumed dabbing her wounds with his right hand.

"I only take it off before I go to bed and when I take a shower. Other than that, it's with me all the time. I don't want anything to happen to it, because it's so precious to me," Simon said softly as a tear slipped out of his eye at Jeanette's beautiful smile. He began to caress an unscathed portion of her left cheek.

"Oh Simon…" Jeanette whispered, and squeezed his paw lightly.

He smiled and kissed her button nose, which thankfully hadn't been harmed.

Simon cleaned the wounds on her shoulder, and his cheeks turned a light pink for a moment as he pulled her right sleeve down to expose her bare shoulder. Jeanette didn't mind though- she trusted Simon.

As he cleaned a gash by her inner thigh, Simon looked at her, concerned.

"They didn't…touch you…did they?" He asked worriedly.

"No. They weren't after anything like that," Jeanette replied softly. Simon breathed a sigh of relief, but a new question arose.

"What were they after?" He implored.

"Bank codes," Jeanette answered throatily, sucking in her breath as Simon applied pressure to the wound, tying a longer shred of his now-red shirt around her leg to stop the bleeding.

"Bank codes? All this for _bank codes_?!" Simon cried in frustration, gesturing angrily to Jeanette's bruises and cuts.

"Somehow they found out that Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Chipettes singing groups changed their bank codes…" Jeanette groaned as she bent her leg to get the blood flowing. "I remember that Ms. Miller mentioned going to the bank with Dave about a month ago…they must have been changing the bank codes. I just told those men that I didn't know the codes, which is true."

"And?" Simon prodded her to go on.

"They didn't believe me. They said that they kidnapped us because we are the so-called "smart ones" and should know what the bank codes are," Jeanette wheezed, then began coughing. Simon cupped his paws and took some water from the puddle, and gently tipped his paws to her mouth. Jeanette nearly purred as the cool water slipped down her throat.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes shining with gratitude.

Simon smiled in return, then drank some water himself. He dried his paws on his fur, then stood and slid Jeanette's bent glasses off her face. Simon quickly bent them back as close to normal as he could, then slid them onto Jeanette's face. Simon then picked up his sweatshirt, and Jeanette gaped in horror as he ripped the shoulders, making a wider opening.

"What are you doing?" Jeanette gasped.

"Relax, Jeanette. I'm just making it wider so that two heads can fit through. You don't expect me to let us sleep in the cold, do you?" Simon assured her.

"But you already gave your shirt for me…" Jeanette attempted to argue, but Simon would hear none of it.

"Besides," he said, "I want you close to me in case those goons decide to sneak up on us in the middle of the night."

Too tired and weak to argue, Jeanette let it drop. Simon slid the now-huge blue sweatshirt ever so gently over Jeanette's head and over her body, then laid her down so that she was using part of the hood as a pillow. Simon swiftly clambered up beside her, their glasses centimeters apart. Both hearts started pounding at the proximity of being so close to each other, but Simon shook off his nerves and wrapped his arms gently around her.

"For warmth," he claimed, "and because I don't want you stolen from me again."

"I really don't deserve you…" Jeanette whispered softly as she played thoughtfully with a tuft of fur on Simon's chest.

"That is absolutely false, and you know it!" Simon whispered with a tone that Jeanette had never heard him use before.

"I want to be able to protect you, I want to be near you, because I am in love with you. That's right, I said it; I love you Jeanette, and don't you _ever _think that you don't deserve it. You are my strength. You are the reason I got myself through today, for you and for my brothers. But you were what kept me hanging on while I was waiting. I love you so much," Simon said fiercely.

Jeanette's entire vocabulary went down the drain for a moment. The most she could muster was, "I love you too, Simon…I always have, and I always will."

He kissed her so tenderly Jeanette thought she would explode. It was nice to forget, even for a moment, what had transpired within the past day and a half. After they broke their kiss, Jeanette moved closer to Simon. He began to sing softly in her ear.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away, and  
Please tell me you'll stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven…_

Jeanette drifted off into a deep and much-deserved sleep, her paw wrapped around the cross. After a few minutes of watching Jeanette breathe peacefully next to him, Simon felt his eyelids grow heavy, and wrapped his paw lovingly around hers as he joined her in a peaceful slumber.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_


	4. Simon's Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** All I own are my ideas.

**Author's Note:** I'm not quite sure if she is, but I am very sorry if Jeanette seems a bit OOC.

**Chapter 4: Simon's Lullaby**

There were several news vans parked outside of the Seville residence. Dave and Ms. Miller had called a press conference in hopes of spreading the search for each of their middle children. On the sidewalk, Alvin and Theodore stood respectfully to Dave's right, and Brittany and Eleanor stood to Ms. Miller's left. Dave stood tall, but had a weary look to his face and his eyes had black circles underneath them. Ms. Miller looked no better. Both parents held pictures of their children to face the camera.

"On April 17th, two days ago, my son, Simon Seville, and Ms. Miller's daughter, Jeanette Miller, were kidnapped right where we are standing. My sons saw it with their very eyes. The van they were taken in was black and unmarked, with no license plates. The men wore all black, and were heading towards the Interstate 101 Highway. If you have any information, we are begging you to come forward. Your name will be protected, we swear it. Just please, _please_ help us bring our kids home," Dave finished, choking on his last words.

After a few moments of holding their pictures for the camera to see, Dave escorted all four solemn chipmunks into his house, and Ms. Miller followed. The girls had been staying at Dave's home, so they could all learn together if any news of Simon or Jeanette came to their house.

Dave cooked dinner in silence. Only two days had passed since Alvin and Theodore had called him at a business meeting that had run late, yelling frantically that Simon and Jeanette had just been kidnapped. The van was gone before Alvin even had the chance to run outside. Theodore had tear streaks running down his face when Dave finally got home, and even Alvin was misty-eyed. Brittany and Eleanor had run into their counterparts' embrace, but only for promises of little comfort.

There was no more Simon to stop Alvin's antics, although he hadn't uttered a single sarcastic remark since that night. There was no more Jeanette to politely correct Brittany's statements, although Brittany would give _anything_ to hear her sister correct her grammar again.

There was no more Simon to help Theodore with his trigonometry homework, or encourage him with kind words to finally ask Eleanor out on a date. There was no more Jeanette to help Eleanor with breakfast in the morning, no matter how much of a mess Jeanette's clumsiness created.

Dave almost missed Simon's snide remarks to Alvin when he'd done something stupid, and Ms. Miller truly missed Jeanette's eagerness to help set the table for dinner, or help folding laundry. But most of all, everyone missed both Simon and Jeanette's simplistic natures, their kindness, and their selflessness to help others in need. Those were the traits that everyone truly, sorely missed about Simon and Jeanette.

At dinner, everyone ate in silence. At one point, Theodore spoke up.

"At least they have each other," he practically whispered, and Eleanor placed her hand on top of his. The two incomplete families nodded their heads in agreement, thankful for the one scrap of solace Theodore had given them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun rose and set, Simon's confrontation over and done with. The men were rougher with him, if that's even believable. They had even stepped on Simon's tibia, breaking his leg with a sickening crunch. Even strong Simon, who had not made a single noise the entire time save for his explanation that he as well did not know the bank codes, couldn't hold in the cry of agonizing pain.

He was thrown down the cellar stairs, just as unceremoniously as Jeanette. She tended to his wounds, her own feeling better after a day's rest; but nothing could cure her aching heart as she had heard the familiar noises. Simon hadn't bled as much as Jeanette, but had a broken nose and leg.

"This is going to hurt," Jeanette said softly, and kissed his cheek tenderly.

She bent her second and third fingers, holding his crooked nose between the two. Jeanette looked for Simon's approval, and he gave it with a slight nod of his throbbing head. She quickly and skillfully snapped it back into place, catching the blood that began pouring out with a remnant of Simon's emaciated shirt. He held the cloth to his nose as Jeanette began building a make-shift splint for his leg out of the piles of wood from the corner and the rope their hands had been bound with. It looked as if someone had torn a wooden chair apart and merely thrown all of the pieces into a corner of the basement. It was unnatural luck, but it was luck all the same.

After Simon's leg was splinted and his wounds cleaned, Jeanette sat against the hard, stone wall and spread her legs, sitting a weak Simon between them with his back facing her. Jeanette leaned him back slowly onto her chest, so that his head would be elevated. She hoped that her fur would be a better pillow than the unforgiving cement she was leaning on. Jeanette winced slightly as the slash on her shoulder began to ache painfully while she placed Simon's sweatshirt over him as a make-shift blanket.

The two chipmunks sat in silence. Jeanette smoothed her fingers through the fur on Simon's head, and he ran his thumb over the knuckles of Jeanette's other hand that he was holding; each counterpart soothing the other.

"I'm glad I took that first aid class with you last summer," Jeanette finally said after a long silence, her chin resting against his ear.

"Neither of us should have had to use what we learned," Simon whispered grimly into the darkness.

"If there's anything I've learned from you, it's to always be prepared for anything," Jeanette argued softly.

"But Jeanette, I was talking about Alvin and his schemes! _Nothing _could have prepared us for this!" Simon hissed angrily.

"I know, love, I know. But we're here, and there's nothing we can do to change that right now. When you're feeling better in the morning, I'd like to share some ideas on how we can get out of here. I'm sure you have your own ideas too," she said.

Simon opened his mouth to speak, but closed it just as quickly when Jeanette kissed his ear from behind and shushed him.

"Hush. Sleep, and dream happy dreams. Dreams where you and I are together, away from this dreadful place," she crooned. Simon began to protest, but Jeanette's angelic singing voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous  
It's your ability to make me earn this  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny  
I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep_

Right on cue, Simon felt his eyelids grow heavy, her voice leading him into dreamland.

_If you need anything, just the say the word  
I mean anything  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklaces close_

As if to prove her point, Jeanette gently kissed the clasp of Simon's cross on the side of his neck. Then she began to sing again.

_It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
medicating perfection, now that's a mistake  
I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep  
It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it  
It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded  
I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep_

_If you need anything, just the say the word  
I mean anything  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklaces close_

Jeanette felt Simon's head move to the side ever so slightly and his breathing deepened, telling Jeanette that her love was at long last asleep.

_While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame_

_(Oh)_

_If you need anything, just the say the word  
I mean anything (I really do)  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklaces..._

Jeanette felt her tiredness tugging at her, sleep longing to claim her. As she drifted off to follow Simon into dreamland, she softly breathed the last verse across her lips.

_If you need anything, just the say the word  
I mean anything  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklaces close_


	5. The Many Seasons of Love

**Disclaimer: **As I've said many times before, I only own my ideas.

**Author's Note:** I had an amazing but also difficult time writing this chapter. I love the song, and please bear with me on the song and who sings what verse because it was very tricky to write, but I love it with all my heart. A link to the chipmunked version of this song is in my profile, and I believe that the reading experience is better if you read the chapter first, then read the lyrics in the chapter while listening to the song. Just a suggestion. Enjoy, my loyal readers! :D

**Chapter 5: The Many Seasons of Love**

It had been three days since Simon's encounter with the thugs. He was feeling much better, except for his leg, of course. Luckily it was a clean break, but even with that it takes at least two to three months to heal; even longer since they had no way of getting to a hospital any time soon.

They were stumped as to how they could escape. The window was wired to an alarm system, and luckily Jeanette had seen the wire before she could pry open the window. She was electrically shocked upon touching the wire to disconnect it, so the window was a no-go. They sharpened a few leftover pieces of wood on the concrete wall, but knew that storming their captors would not result well in their favor with Simon's leg being broken.

Food was scarce, but manageable. Two pieces of bread and scraps of after-breakfast bacon were thrown down the stairs mid-morning, and scraps for dinner at night, which the two chipmunks split evenly and shared. At least, Simon thought they were evenly split- Jeanette gave him the bigger pieces, knowing that the little extra would help give Simon's body the strength it needed to heal.

Simon was growing increasingly frustrated with his new incapability. Jeanette wouldn't allow him to stand, and only helped him move his unbroken leg to get the blood flowing. After one of these moments, Simon spoke up to Jeanette.

"I really don't mind being here with you, so don't take this the wrong way when I say that I am so incredibly _bored_," Simon said.

"I know. It's driving me insane, being holed up down here. We don't know those ridiculous bank codes, so either they're going to kill us or hold us for ransom. I think holding us for ransom would make more sense," Jeanette replied.

"Yup," Simon said, popping the "p" on his lips in a very un-Simon-like manner. Silence took over the basement once more. All of a sudden, Jeanette jumped up, an excited expression on her face. Simon gave her a questioning look.

"We could sing! Come on, Simon. Singing is all we've got right now, besides each other. You have to admit that you feel better when you sing," Jeanette rushed out excitedly, ecstatic over her new idea.

"Well, I suppose it _would_ cure the boredom…" he mused.

"C'mon. We should have our own musical." Jeanette thought quietly for a moment, then spoke again when a specific name ran across her mind. "We should do RENT! You and I became obsessed with that musical last year after we watched it in Music Appreciation class. Let's sing it Simon! It'll be fun," Jeanette said, grinning as she sat down next to him.

Simon couldn't deny her happiness. The smile he loved so much had barely shown on her beautiful features in the past few days.

He smiled too, and began singing softly, "_Five-hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes…_"

Jeanette grinned and joined him in the next verse.

"_Five-hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear  
Five-hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year  
In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
In five-hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes _

_How do you measure a year in the life…"_

Simon took alto and Jeanette took soprano. But both Simon and Jeanette's voices alike rang out against the damp cellar walls, lifting their hearts as their voices grew louder._  
_

"_How about love  
How about love  
How about love  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love_

_Seasons of love…"_

Jeanette knew her solo part was coming up next, and was thankful they weren't on stage. _Actually,_ she tacked on as an afterthought, _I'd much rather be on stage right now with Simon, instead of our lives hanging on the balance here. _Jeanette shook off her thoughts of home and concentrated on the notes she had to hit.

"_Five-hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five-hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan_

_Five-hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes _

_How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?"  
_

Simon listened to Jeanette belting out the words next to him, impressed with the notes she summoned from her chest. He cleared his throat and sang again, his voice shaking Jeanette's heart with passion.

"_In truth that she learned, or in times that he cried  
In bridges he burned, or the way that she died!"_

Simon held his hand on his chest as he held on to the last note. He didn't think he'd be able to keep it up as Jeanette began singing the next verse.

"_It's time now to sing out, though the story never ends,"_

Simon joined in as Jeanette began singing out,

"_Let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends!"_

A solitary tear ran down Jeanette's furry cheek as flashes of her sisters and their adoptive mother sped across her mind, along with Simon's brothers and Dave. Her friends._  
_

"_Remember the love (Oh you got to, you got to remember the love)  
Remember the love (You know that love is a gift from up above)  
Remember the love (Hey now, hear the love, spread in love)_

_Measure in love (__Measure, measure your life in love…)"_

Jeanette held on to the last note, the word etching into her body, mind, and soul as Simon sang the back-up notes.

"S_easons of love_

_Seasons of love (__Measure your life, measure your life in love.)"_

Both chipmunk and chipette looked at each other as their vocals both overlapped on the last word. Their hearts were pounding, and both faces were tear-streaked.

"That felt good," Simon breathed after a minute of silence.

"I told you it would make you feel better," Jeanette said softly, burying her head into Simon's chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Very suddenly, the door above the wooden stairs across from where the pair were sitting burst open. Three men, still dressed in black, bounded down the stairs. Simon wrapped both arms protectively around Jeanette, and she turned her head to see what was going on. The men, however, stayed at the base of the stairs.

Another man came down the stairs very slowly, one agonizing step at a time. He was of moderate height, and wore a white suit, unlike their other captors. Simon had a feeling that he was the instigator of the entire kidnapping. He became angry, and a low growl boiled in the pit of his empty stomach. Simon opened his mouth to ask the man what more he could take from him, but thought better of it and snapped his mouth shut. It went unnoticed by the businessman with muddy brown hair and a clean-shaven face.

"How do you do, my dear Simon and Jeanette?" The man asked in a much too-polite voice, bending down to shake their hands. Both chipmunk and chipette cowered from his hand, and the growl Simon had been holding in his chest lashed out through his teeth. The man stood and spoke again.

"I can see how you'd feel that way, after the way you've been treated. Horrible, simply dreadful state they've left you in," the man said in fake sympathy. Simon began to notice a slight French accent in his voice.

"Like you never knew," Simon couldn't help the words that slid past his lips. The man raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to play games with you. I know you are both intelligent beyond your years. You've proven that by taking care of yourselves, that's for sure," the man said, eyeing scraps of the blood-red fabric in a pile by the bookshelves. "That is why I am going to offer you a proposition," he said.

"We're listening," Jeanette spoke up after a moment of silence, her voice trembling a little bit.

"We were upstairs when we heard you both singing. You both have magnificent voices, really. When kidnapping the intelligent members of a band, both of which commonly sing the back-up vocals at your concerts, we weren't expecting anything more than simple passwords to bank accounts. Seeing as you both failed us there, you may have saved yourselves just now. Talent as raw as both of yours should be shared with the world, not hidden by attention-seekers such as your band mates.

"Here is my proposition. If you both were to sing for us into a recording device and allow us to sell a few songs on the black market, -"

"You'd let us go?" Simon interrupted, sarcasm peppering his angry tone.

"No," the man replied.

"Then no deal," Simon retorted back, glaring daggers at him.

"Ah, but you haven't let me finish. After a recording or two, the meals may get a bit better. Maybe we'll even throw in a mattress, which I'm sure you two wouldn't mind sharing, seeing how close you are. Who knows, maybe I'll even look into finding you a pair of crutches!" The man cried, finishing his explanation with utterly fake enthusiasm.

Jeanette turned to look her love in the eye. "I think it might be a good idea, Simon."

"Ah, see! Your pretty little belle is smart enough to think this through. There is no other direction to go in, no other path to take, my dear Simon," the French man said, knowing that victory was in his grasp.

Simon did not trust the shifty Frenchman. But he was right- their only other option was to rot in the basement; either that or be killed.

"Fine," Simon spat, then gave a reason for the man's smile to droop. "But on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"We each get to call our parents and talk to them for at least two minutes each," Simon said defiantly, crossing his arms and looking the Frenchman straight in the eye. He seemed to think a bit, his eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed.

"I suppose one short phone call each wouldn't do much harm. One false move though, one indication as to where we are, and you'll both record for us anyways, food or not. Might I add you'll probably be sporting worse injuries too. My men left to their own devices can be quite…unforgiving, simply put," he said, a toothy grin flashing across his face.

"Just lead us to the telephone," Jeanette said, helping Simon up from his position on the floor, his paw clutching Jeanette's good shoulder.

"Right this way, my dears," the seedy Frenchman said in a sugar-coated voice, gesturing up the basement stairs.


	6. Phone Call

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I own nothing but my ideas.

**Author's Note: **I typed this up very quickly, so if there are any mistakes, I apologize ahead of time. I felt that chapter six was overdue.

**Chapter Six: Phone Call**

Simon's pulse quickened in anticipation as the phone began ringing. Jeanette was still supporting him, her lips tight as she surveyed the two huge men that were less than six feet away from them. The man in the white suit perched himself comfortably on a faded pink couch in the center of the room, watching Simon with a weary eye and tapped his watch to remind Simon of his time limit.

"Hello?" The tentative voice of Dave spoke through the phone.

"Dave," Simon breathed, ecstatic to hear his father's voice again.

"Simon?! Simon! It's Simon!" Dave began to say, panic rising in his voice, although a twinge of relief could be picked out. He began firing questions at Simon through the phone.

"Simon! Are you alright? Where are you? What do they want? If they want money, they've got it, Simon!" Dave's frantic voice seemed to raise an octave with each question. Simon spoke before Dave could have a heart attack.

"Dave, listen to me, I've only got two minutes, only a minute and a half now. I'm fine, just a broken leg and some scars. I don't know where we are, although I couldn't tell you if I knew. And they don't want money Dave- at least, not anymore," Simon explained.

"What do you mean, not anymore?!" Dave said.

"I can't tell you, Dave, as much as I want to. At least I've got music to keep me company," Simon threw in, glancing at the Frenchman. He seemed unconcerned.

"What are you talking about?" Dave said, his voice wrought in confusion. Then Simon could hear a scuffle over the phone.

"Simon!" He recognized Alvin's voice. "Don't let 'em break you! You've gotta fight, Simon!"

"As good as it is to hear your voice, I would have to say following _that_ particular path with a broken leg would not end well," Simon said.

"Well then, escape somehow!" Alvin retorted.

"We tried that. And as a result, Jeanette burned the fur off some of her fingers," Simon said dryly.

"Well…I still say fight!" Alvin shot back.

"We. Don't. Have. Any. Options." Simon was seething, his brother's ability to get under his skin melting away any of the warm feelings that had been there a moment ago. He loved his brother, sure, and knew he was only trying to help in his own way; but he couldn't seem to get it through his brother's thick skull that they really didn't have any other options.

"Time's up!" Mr. Frenchman began getting up from the couch.

"Quick! Give the phone to Dave!" Simon said to Alvin.

"But-" Alvin attempted to protest.

"NOW!" Simon yelled.

"Simon? What's going on?" Dave asked.

"My time to talk is up. Jeanette is being allowed to call Miss Miller now. I love you," Simon said quickly.

"Wait, Miss Miller's right here! The girls have been staying at the house. I love you too," Dave rushed.

Simon handed Jeanette the phone, and explained as quickly as he could to the man in the white suit why there was no need to call another number.

"Jeanette, dear?! Are you there?!" Miss Miller's anxious voice came over the phone. Jeanette breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm here, Miss Miller," she squeaked in reply.

"Are you alright? Are they treating you okay?" Miss Miller asked with concern.

"Um, not really. I mean, it doesn't hurt as much anymore, and the food is okay, but…I really miss you all," Jeanette said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh Jeanette, everything will be alright. They're looking for you, you know, both you and Simon. We miss you here as well," Miss Miller couldn't hide the frustration in her voice.

"Tell Brittany and Eleanor that I love them," Jeanette said earnestly.

"You can tell them yourselves, once you get home. But for now, I'll pass on the message," Miss Miller said.

"Thank you," Jeanette said, then a thick, deep voice came over the line.

"Jeanette, I'm Detective Morin. Does your kidnapper know you're speaking to me and not Miss Miller? Just say yes or no," the deep voice said. Jeanette stole a quick glance at the Frenchman.

"No," she answered.

"Good. Now do you know where you are?" Detective Morin asked.

"No," Jeanette answered again.

"Alright, that's fine, we have personnel tracking the number you're calling from right now. We've triangulated the call to the border of California and Nevada. I need you to keep talking, Jeanette. Can you give us any clues as to what the kidnappers want?" Detective Morin asked, unnervingly calm. Jeanette had picked up on Simon's clue to Dave earlier, but decided to enforce it again.

"We've been singing to pass the time," Jeanette replied after a beat of silence.

"Interesting," the detective mused.

"Time to go, little belle," the Frenchman said suddenly.

"I have to go," Jeanette told the detective quickly.

"Stay on as long as you can. We're still triangulating," Detective Morin replied.

"But I can't!" Jeanette shot back hysterically. Before another word could come out of the detective's mouth, the Frenchman snatched the phone out of her paw and put it back on the receiver. Simon gave Jeanette a questioning look, but she shook her head slightly, signifying that she would tell him later, when they were alone.

"Now that I have kept my end of the bargain, it's time you fulfill yours," the Frenchman said, eyeing Simon and Jeanette greedily.

"But what about food and a bed?" Simon said haughtily.

"Well that, my furry friend, depends on how well the both of you sing," he replied, a smug smile of superiority plastered to his face.


	7. Musical Rebellion, Part 1: Crawl

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I only own my mind. Or what's left of it…

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! And a big thanks to **Periosha** for the song suggestion. I realized that it did fit in so many ways, so here it is! :) Oh, and once again, the chipmunked version is in my profile. It sounds AMAZING, so you have to go and check it out. Please please please please! [I finished this at midnight and am utterly exhausted, so the links will probably be up tomorrow (3-19-10).]

**Chapter 7: Musical Rebellion**

**Part One: Crawl**

Simon and Jeanette were ushered into a small room in the back of the house they were being held captive in. It had two stools next to each other, with a microphone and set of headphones in front of each. Jeanette helped Simon take a seat, elevating his leg on an old milk crate, then took her own place on the other stool. They could hardly contain their excitement when they received a small cup of water each, given their thirst. Each chipmunk sighed in contentment after they downed the little cup in two sips.

"Now, my furry friends, you know some songs by heart, I am sure," the Frenchman spoke plainly.

"Um, I'm not very good at memorization, sir," Jeanette squeaked.

"Please, please, my dear Jeanette, call me Monsieur Duponte. If we will be working together, you must call me that."

Simon shuddered at his words. They certainly were not working together willingly, and the fact that Monsieur Duponte was so comfortable with them made Simon uneasy.

"O-okay, Mr. Duponte, I'm not the b-best at remembering l-lyrics…I can only remember m-my favorites," Jeanette explained hesitantly while tripping over her words, wishing that Monsieur Duponte's calm demeanor wouldn't blow up over this prospect. Her wish was fulfilled.

"Then simply sing your favorites! It does not matter to us the song, as long as you are singing," Monsieur Duponte replied.

"May I sing first?" Simon asked suddenly, a bit of a rebellious gleam in his eye.

"Well, we'd prefer you sing duets, but some additional songs wouldn't hurt, I suppose," Monsieur Duponte said, and walked behind a glass wall in the small room that had recording equipment inside. They were decent pieces of technology for a make-shift recording studio.

"Let's hear it, then," Monsieur Duponte said in his French accent from behind the glass. Simon adjusted his headphones, took a deep breath, then began singing into the microphone.

"_Everybody sees it's you  
I'm the one that lost the view  
Everybody says we're through  
I hope you haven't said it too_

So where  
Do we go from here  
With all this fear in our eyes  
And where  
Can love take us now  
We've been so far down  
We can still touch the sky

If we crawl  
Till we can walk again  
Then we'll run  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So let's crawl, crawl, crawl  
Back to love, yeah  
Back to love, yeah,"

A grin touched Simon's lips as he began the new verse.__

"Why did I change the pace  
Hearts were never meant to race  
I always felt the need for space  
But now I can't reach your face,"

Simon reached out to touch Jeanette's cheek, and she placed her hand over his, blushing at his warmth.

_  
"So where  
Are you standing now  
Are you in the crowd of my faults  
Love, can't you see my hand?  
I need one more chance  
We can still have it all_

So we'll crawl (if we crawl)  
Till we can walk again  
Then we'll run (then we'll run)  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So let's crawl, crawl, crawl  
Back to love, yeah

_Back to love, yeah_

Everybody sees it's you  
Well I never wanna lose that view,"

Simon smoothed his thumb over the fur on Jeanette's cheek, wiping away a tear.__

"So we'll crawl (if we crawl)  
Till we can walk again  
Then we'll run (then we'll run)  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So let's crawl, crawl, crawl

So we'll crawl (oh)  
Till we can walk again (till we can walk again)  
Then we'll run (then we'll run)  
Until we're strong enough to jump (until we're strong enough to jump)  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So let's crawl, let's crawl, let's crawl  
Back to love."

Jeanette jumped off her stool and embraced Simon with all her might, and he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, his left still holding the microphone. Then they could hear Monsieur Duponte clapping from behind the glass. Jeanette released her hold on Simon and slid back onto her own stool.

"Excellent, my dear Simon! That one should sell nicely," Monsieur Duponte flashed a toothy grin as he walked into the mini-studio. Simon shuddered a little.

"Alright Jeanette, darling, your turn. I suppose you should sing a solo piece, since that would sell nicely with Simon's. Speaking of which, what was the name of that song?" Monsieur Duponte directed his last question to Simon.

"'Crawl', originally by Chris Brown," he stated simply as he slid his headphones so that they were resting around his neck.

"Alright…" Monsieur Duponte muttered to himself as he wrote something down on some papers attached to a clipboard.

"Jeanette, your turn," Monsieur Duponte grinned again as he disappeared in the booth again.

"I can't sing a whole song by myself!" Jeanette whispered frantically to Simon as she put on her headphones.

"Yes you can, Jeanette. Just think of one you love and know by heart," Simon whispered back to Jeanette and reached across to squeeze her hand lightly. Jeanette gave him a weak smile.

"Dearest Jeanette, we don't have all day. _Please_ tell me you have a song to sing," Monsieur Duponte said, his voice lined with annoyance. Simon felt another growl crawling up his throat.

"I do," Jeanette said quietly after a moment of looking into Simon's soft gaze.

"Then start! Please," Monsieur Duponte added as an afterthought, glancing wearily from Simon to Jeanette.

And so she began to sing.

"_Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into my eyes  
and sometimes I think of you late at night  
I don't know why_

_I want to be somewhere where you are  
I want to be where..._

You're here, your eyes are looking into mine  
So baby, make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes

I wake up, I'm alive  
In only a little while I'll cry  
'Cause you're my lullaby  
So baby come hold me tight cause I, I…  
I want to be everything you need  
I want to be where...  


_You're here, your eyes are looking into mine  
So baby, make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes,"_

Jeanette's small smile grew wider as her confidence rose. Simon found himself smiling too, never finding a single fault in Jeanette's soft and melodic, yet strong voice.

"_Just as long as you're mine  
I'll be your everything tonight  
Let me love you, kiss you  
Oh baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
Dream about  
Dream about  
Dream about your eyes  
I, I..._

_Beautiful eyes…"_

Jeanette blushed such a deep scarlet that it was visible under her fur as Simon clapped loudly when she finished.

"That was amazing, Jeanette," Simon smiled softly. He made a promise to himself that when they got out of this mess, he would not allow Jeanette to hide towards the back of the stage behind her sisters anymore; she would be singing front and center, where she belonged.

"Thank you, Simon," Jeanette said politely, her blush still burning.

"I must agree with Simon; that was magnifique, little belle! What a voice…" Monsieur Duponte said, turning off the sound equipment. "The name of it?"

"'Beautiful Eyes' by Taylor Swift," Jeanette answered automatically as she placed her headphones back where she had gotten them on the microphone stand. She loved the song, and had memorized it the moment the song was sold on CD.

"Alright. That's enough for now; it's getting late. You must rest your voices for tomorrow, no?" Monsieur Duponte walked out from behind the glass and motioned to two of the guards that were in the room.

Both Simon and Jeanette stiffened as the guards neared them and instinctively took each other's hand. Jeanette helped Simon off his seat, and he gripped her unbandaged shoulder.

"Oh, I almost forgot! You there, go get our little gift for Simon," Monsieur Duponte pointed to one of the guards, then smiled at Simon.

"You two did so well today, so I suppose it's only fair to try and make amends, little by little," he said.

"If you really wanted to make amends, you would bring us home," Simon glowered at Monsieur Duponte.

"All in good time, my dear boy. All in good time," Monsieur Duponte answered him, the lie blatantly obvious as it slid through his curled lips. "Ah, here we are! A pair of crutches for our Simon."

The guard brought in two child-sized wooden crutches and gave them to Simon. He slid them under his arms, and let go of Jeanette as he gripped the handles. To his delight, they were just the right size. Jeanette smiled at him, glad that he at least had some of his independence back.

"Oh, and I have one more surprise for you," Monsieur Duponte addressed the chipmunks. "Follow me."

Simon and Jeanette obliged. They followed him into a bedroom down the hall, where there was a small bed inside with a quilt and two pillows. A miniature bathroom could be seen to the left from inside the bedroom, and Jeanette became very excited when she saw the shower inside it. There was a dresser to the right of the bathroom door, and a small table was set up to the right of the bed against the wall, where two plates were sitting with what looked like sliced chicken and carrots on them, and two tall glasses of water.

"You like, no? You may eat, because I know you must be hungry," Monsieur Duponte told them, looking a bit haughty.

Jeanette resisted the urge to run to the table, and instead helped Simon by taking his crutches after he took his seat and placed them against the wall. Then she took her own seat, and the pair dug in, ravenous from days of eating table scraps.

"Now, while you eat, I must explain a few things to you," the Frenchman began, taking a seat on the bed. "We've shown you kindness to make up for some of what has happened to you, so we expect you to do the same in return. There is no use in trying to escape; as you can see, there are no windows, every nook and cranny is sealed, and two guards will be outside your door at all times. We will continue to allow you to stay in this room instead of the basement as long as you both continue to record songs for us. Oh, and you'll find some new clothes in the drawer over there," Monsieur Duponte finished, eyeing Simon's bare, furry chest and Jeanette's tattered skirt and blouse.

"Thank you, Mr. Duponte," Jeanette said between bites of chicken.

"You are welcome. Good night, my dears," the Frenchman said as he stood from the bed and exited the room, as did the guards, shutting the door behind them. They could hear his footsteps disappear down the hall, but the other men stayed at the door, just as Monsieur Duponte had promised. After finishing their meal that was practically heaven-sent, Simon spoke up.

"You should shower first. You have a lot more dried blood caked to your fur than I do," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

After helping Simon to the bed so that he could rest, Jeanette gleefully bounded into the bathroom. She took a nice, long shower, finding that the water was surprisingly hot. It felt amazing as she soaked away all of the blood and dirt from the basement, her wounds aching under the soothing touch of warm water. Jeanette was also delighted to find shampoo, conditioner, and soap arranged neatly on the shower floor.

The chipette emerged fifteen minutes later, with a towel conveniently found on the back of the bathroom door wrapped tightly around her. Seeing that Simon's eyes were closed, she quickly found clothing in one of the drawers that was most obviously a girl's pair of pajamas, and took them back to the bathroom, then dressed quickly. Afterwards, Jeanette quietly walked to the side of the bed, and shook Simon awake.

"Your turn," she said gently, then helped him to the shower stall with his crutches. Jeanette looked worriedly at him, knowing that he needed privacy but was afraid to leave him alone. She darted into the bedroom, and then came back with a pair of boy's pajamas.

"You'll be alright by yourself?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I will," Simon said, and kissed Jeanette's forehead. She smiled, then closed the bathroom door behind her after she removed his leg splint.

The shower felt just as good to Simon, but he finished in only ten minutes. After drying himself and dressing, being careful of his leg that Jeanette had promised to splint again after his shower, he walked on his crutches back to the bed. Jeanette helped him onto it, then changed the grimy cloth with shreds of a plain, white t-shirt she had found among their new clothing and re-used the thin pieces of wood.

After changing the splint, Jeanette walked across the room and turned off the lights, then crawled under the quilt on the bed and snuggled into Simon's side. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. After a moment, he thoughtfully kissed the top of Jeanette's head, her wet curls tickling his nose, both of them stuck deep in thought about Monsieur Duponte's sudden change in attitude.

"They're going to try and brainwash us," Jeanette whispered against the cloth of Simon's new pajamas. It wasn't a question; it was the reality that had been tugging at both Jeanette and Simon's mind alike the moment Monsieur Duponte had shown them kindness, no matter how fake.

"Yes, I think that they will _try_. But we can't let them win, Jeanette. We _won't_ let them win," Simon whispered back fiercely.

"I love you Simon, no matter what happens," Jeanette said after a moment.

"I love you too, Jeanette, with all my heart," Simon replied quietly.

Then both chipmunks fell into a long, deep sleep; their bodies finally comfortable after days of unrest, but their minds far from ease as they wondered about what was to come.


	8. Musical Rebellion, Part 2: Lucky

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my brain…what? You want it?

**Author's Note: **This is cartoon-verse, so I only assume height and weight, as well as birthdays. Let's just pretend that Vinny left the dates of their birthdays written on the inside of their blankets when she left the boys on Dave's front steps. Same deal with the Chipettes. Creative freedom rocks. ;D

**Chapter 8: Musical Rebellion**

**Part 2: Lucky**

"No, no. I understand. Thanks for the call. Let me know right away if something comes up. Thank you."

Dave hung up the phone and sighed. The police had lost the trace on Simon and Jeanette's phone call, apparently with the help of a frequency scrambler on the kidnappers' part. So they were back to square one.

He walked over to his desk and booted up the computer. He typed in a web address after clicking on the internet icon, then just stared at the screen, his mind hollow.

Why him? Why his son?

Dave was staring at Simon's missing person's page on a website for Amber Alerts. Simon's soft gaze was looking back at him; his black-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. Under the picture it read:

"SIMON GEOFFREY SEVILLE

Case Type: Non Family Abduction

DOB: 1/27/1994

Missing Date: Apr 17, 2009

Age Now: 15

Missing City: LOS ANGELES

Missing State: CA

Missing Country: United States

Case Number: IRMJ1362946

Circumstances: Simon was last seen being carried away into a black van with no license plates. Abducted with another non family abductee; Jeanette Ann Miller.

Sex: Male

Race: --

Height: 4'8"

Weight: 62 lbs

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Blue/Grey"

Dave clicked the right arrow at the bottom of the screen. Jeanette was now looking at him with bright green eyes through her purple frames. _She truly is Simon's counterpart…they're so alike, _Dave thought to himself. Her information was also listed below:

"JEANETTE ANN MILLER

Case Type: Non Family Abduction

DOB: 3/21/1994

Missing Date: Apr 17, 2009

Age Now: 15

Missing City: LOS ANGELES

Missing State: CA

Missing Country: United States

Case Number: IRMJ1362947

Circumstances: Jeanette was last seen being carried away into a black van with no license plates. Abducted with another non family abductee; Simon Geoffrey Seville.

Sex: Female

Race: --

Height: 4'6"

Weight: 57 lbs

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Green"

There was a phone number at the bottom of each screen, asking for anyone with information to call. Dave spent the next twenty minutes clicking back and forth between the pair, tears sliding down his cheeks. He remembered Simon's hurried tone when speaking to him over the phone, and Simon's words began running through his mind.

_"I'm fine, just a broken leg and some scars. I don't know where we are..."_

And finally,

_"…I love you."_

Replaying those words over and over again in his head, Dave finally dropped his strong-parent persona and broke down, sobbing as tears fogged his vision. The picture of Simon on the computer screen became blurrier and blurrier to Dave with each tear he cried for his son.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Simon and Jeanette were now falling into a daily routine with Monsieur Duponte. He had woken them up by eight o'clock, and was bright and eager to begin yet another recording session with his "favorite chipmunks."

"Please sing some duets today. Your voices sound so melodious together."

And so after they had gotten dressed and were given their bowl of cereal each for breakfast, to their constant delight; they resumed their seats in the mini recording studio. For the past couple of days they sang numerous songs, including Simon's rendition of "Declaration" by David Cook and Jeanette's of "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Today they agreed on "Lucky," one of Simon's favorites. It was such a calm and breezy song, and Simon had spent many nights humming himself into a restless sleep with the tune. Jeanette knew the song too from hearing Simon play it so often when he needed to calm down after a day filled with Alvin's schemes.

Simon smiled at Jeanette and squeezed her hand, then sang into the microphone.

"_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water, across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying,"_

Jeanette smiled as she readied her voice for the next part.

"_Boy I hear you, in my dreams  
I feel your whisper, across the sea;  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard,"_

Both Simon and Jeanette glanced wearily at Monsieur Duponte, but the man looked happy as he listened in on a pair of headphones of his own. Shrugging, Simon looked at Jeanette as their voices melded together.

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,  
Lucky to have been where I have been,  
Lucky to be coming home again,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,"_

Jeanette began the next verse, and Simon followed her halfway through the first line, and sang together on the second and last two lines.

_"They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will,"_

Jeanette grinned at Simon as they began singing the chorus again, and he smiled back.

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,  
Lucky to have been where I have been,  
Lucky to be coming home again…  
Lucky we're in love every way,  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,  
Lucky to be coming home someday,"_

Simon began a new verse, his voice softening.

_"And so I'm sailing, through the sea,  
To an island where we'll meet,  
You'll hear the music fill the air,  
I'll put a flower in your hair,"_

Jeanette smiled at Simon as he brushed back a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear as he sang the last line. Then she sang again, just as softly as Simon had.

_"Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see,  
As the world keeps spinning round,  
You hold me right here right now,"_

Simon hugged her shoulder as both of them began singing again.

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,  
Lucky to have been where I have been,  
Lucky to be coming home again…  
I'm lucky we're in love every way,  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,  
Lucky to be coming home someday…_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh  
Ooh, ooh, oooh."_

Simon kissed Jeanette lightly on the lips after they sang the last note. She felt so calm and at ease that she almost forgot that were being held against their will, but was reminded again when Monsieur Duponte clapped again, beaming at them from behind the glass. He then gave a wave of his hand in a familiar gesture to signal for a break, and left the room, presumably to refill his empty cup of coffee.

Jeanette sighed. "We're going to run out of songs that we know eventually. He can't possibly expect us to know every song out there by heart, let alone duet."

"I know, I know. We'll just have to keep putting our heads together. Do you have any ideas for the next one?" Simon asked, unsure himself.

"Hmm…well, Jordan Sparks might be a bit out of my range, but you already sang a song by Chris Brown, so you should be fine…how about "No Air"?" Jeanette pondered, half to herself.

"Sure! I think I remember the words. I suppose I should after listening to it non-stop when Brittany became obsessed with it and played it every time you guys came over…" Simon trailed off when he saw Jeanette's face fall the moment he mentioned Brittany.

"I miss them…" Jeanette said, knowing the exact reason Simon stopped speaking.

"I know; I miss them too, Jeanette," Simon said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Jeanette was unable to stop the tears from flowing once she started thinking about her sisters, the unbearable weight of their situation crashing down on her. Simon stood up on his good leg and pulled Jeanette into a gentle embrace, with her ear on his chest.

"I-I miss them…Miss M-Miller, B-Brittany, Eleanor, D-Dave, Theodore, hell, I even m-miss Alvin!" Jeanette sniffled, letting out all her frustration. More tears began to fall down her face, soaking Simon's fur like rain.

"We _have _to get out of here. _Soon. _It's been what, two weeks? Three? I can't take it anymore! How long until this psycho decides he's out-used us? What then? We have to start planning. We _will _find a way out of this mess," Simon said heatedly, then kissed the top of Jeanette's head.

All of a sudden she perked up, quickly drying her tears. She clasped her hand around Simon's neck, bringing her head up to look at him eye-to-eye.

"Sign me up," She said, a spark of determination that Simon had never seen before igniting in her emerald eyes. Simon grinned, then kissed her fiercely on the lips. However, fate didn't give them too long. Simon quickly pulled away and shifted his good leg so that he could sit on his stool when they heard footsteps coming back down the hall.

"Well, let's get back to work then, shall we?" Monsieur Duponte spoke brightly as he walked back into the studio, a full cup of coffee steaming thin wisps of vapor into the air as he waltzed over to his little area behind the glass. Both chipmunks put on their headphones, and Jeanette began the first line, grinning all the while at their little secret…and their hope for freedom.

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air…"_


	9. All These Lives

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. Because if I did, there would be more SimonxJeanette episodes besides "Sploosh," even if it isn't technically SimonxJeanette. If anyone knows the link to that episode and messaged it to me, I would love you forever. Seriously. Okay I'm getting way off topic here…

**Author's Note: **So I changed their ages…I edited the previous chapter so that all the chipmunks are 15, not 14. And I would like to thank all of my faithful reviewers! Each and every one of your reviews is a new smile on my face. :)

**Chapter 9: All These Lives**

"Alvin Seville!"

"Here," Alvin replied monotonously to his Economics teacher.

"Simon Seville!" She called.

Silence.

"Simon Seville!" She called again.

More silence.

"That boy is failing now; he's missed so many classes. As you all know, five unexcused absences is a failure. Learn from Simon's mistake, although this is inexplicably unlike him…Alvin, where has your brother been?" Their teacher announced to the class, then directed her last question to Alvin.

"Mrs. Vallin, do you live in a cave or something?" Alvin replied, his voice tight. Mrs. Vallin was taken aback at his blunt response.

"I do _not_! That was completely uncalled for! Alvin, you know I do _not_ tolerate foolishness or insults!" Mrs. Vallin replied heatedly, throwing harsh glances at the kids who dared to let a snicker slip through their lips in front of her. Mrs. Vallin was one of the grouchiest teachers in Los Angeles' East High, and most people never dared cross her. But Alvin isn't like most people.

"Well, if you _did _live in society where television and newspapers exist, you'd know that my brother was kidnapped last month, and is still missing. You know just as well as I do that my brother would _never_ intentionally fail his classes for no damn good reason," Alvin finished, his cheeks flushed.

"Oh," Mrs. Vallin breathed, speechless for once in her life.

"Yeah, _oh_," Alvin snapped.

After class, Alvin made his way to the library for the first time in his life. Maybe it was to reach out to his brother in a way; he wasn't sure. He signed the study hall roster, and sat down at one of the computers. Mrs. Vallin had inspired him, for the lack of a better word.

Alvin pulled at the strings of his red trademark sweatshirt with a large yellow "A" on the front while the website he had typed in the address bar loaded onto the computer. He printed out thirty copies of the website, and then another thirty of a different link. The librarian peered over Alvin's shoulder as he stared at a copy of the first sheet.

"Your brother is still missing, I see," she said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Alvin replied sullenly as he continued staring at the copy of Simon's Amber Alert.

"It was very kind of you to print out Jeanette's information as well," the librarian said softly.

"Well, Miss DiPiento, Brittany is so depressed all the time, so I was hoping that helping me put these up would give her some peace of mind, you know? So that she knows everyone will know their faces and keep an eye out for them," Alvin stopped to take a breath, then resumed speaking again when Miss DiPiento remained silent, listening.

"I'm friends with Jeanette, sure, but we're not all that close. She's dating my brother, and I'm dating her sister, and we all perform together, so we see each other a lot. But the last time I really remember having a full conversation with her is when I made a bet with Brittany when we were twelve. I bet Brittany that I could transform Jeanette so she would win against her sister in a beauty pageant," Alvin said, then chuckled at the memory.

"She really cleans up nice. She's just too clumsy for her own good. I convinced Simon and Theodore to help her "cheat" with catching her batons, which went well. But when it came time for the speech, I took off Jeanette's glasses, not realizing that she's as blind as a bat. She got fed up when she couldn't read the cards I was holding up for her, and made a speech of her own about how she just wasn't a beauty queen, but was proud of who she was regardless." Alvin gave another low chuckle, but the small smile on his face was sad. "Jeanette won the contest anyways. If I remember correctly, it was Simon who pushed her onto the stage when they announced her as the winner."

"Jeanette is a very charming girl. She helps me here in the library during her free period. She actually reminds me a little of myself when I was in high school," Miss DiPiento said to Alvin, taking a seat in the chair next to him.

"Yeah. Jeanette and Simon are perfect for each other…bookworms, scientists…Simon is like a second father to me and Theo. Always calling me out when I do something stupid…but he always goes along with it. We would get into so much trouble as kids, like when I was convinced our neighbor was a werewolf…which he _was, _but we still got in trouble. God, I miss him…" Alvin drifted off, not wanting tears to take over and make him look vulnerable to the librarian, of all people. Miss DiPiento placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"They _will _be found, Alvin. I believe that," she said.

"But does it matter if they're _dead_ by the time the police track them down?! I told Simon to fight back…and then…and then he told me he broke his leg…and I'm sure it wasn't on his own. Those _morons_!" Alvin pounded his fist on the arm of his chair, biting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"It's okay, Alvin. Keep talking. Let it all out," Miss DiPiento's calm voice spoke in response.

"It's just…we do almost _everything_ together; me, Simon, and Theodore…the idea of losing Simon is just too weird! There's nobody to talk like a know-it-all at dinner, and it's so quiet around the house with me having no one to argue with…what an idiot. He shouldn't have been out that late. He should've come home before dark. I couldn't do anything. When I looked out the window, at least four guys were holding him, I couldn't tell…Jeanette was already gone…they put something on his face, and he stopped moving…by the time I ran downstairs and got out the door, they were…they were gone…and we have no way of knowing if they will ever come back…if _he_ will ever come back…" Alvin stopped, the tears falling freely down the fur on his cheeks as he stared blindly at the Amber Alert.

Miss DiPiento put a reassuring arm around his shoulders. "I don't know what they were thinking, kidnapping two kids as smart as them…if they're not found, I'm sure they will find some way to escape on their own."

Alvin sniffled once, then stood up and out of the librarian's comforting warmth. "Well, until those brainiacs figure that out, I'm gonna make sure that everyone knows their faces. Someone out there must've seen something," Alvin said with determination, his tears already dried.

And with an uncharacteristically shy "thank you," Alvin left the library with the flyers, his mind still reeling at his little heart-to-heart with someone he never in his life had the intention of speaking to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"BRITTANY! Brittany, wait!" Alvin yelled down the crowded hallway. The bell marking the end of the last period had rung before Alvin could get to Brittany's class, and she was walking in the opposite direction as him, completely unaware.

"Brittany! Jeez, Brit, way to power-walk down the hall," Alvin said, placing a paw on her shoulder from behind.

"Oh! Sorry Alvin, I guess I was just lost in my thoughts," Brittany said absentmindedly.

"Hey, I've got something that might cheer you up," Alvin said, and tugged at her hand so that she would sit down next to him on one of the hallway benches. It was a Friday, so the halls cleared pretty quickly, with a few students trailing behind to get help from a teacher.

"What is it?" Brittany asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I printed these out today," her counterpart explained, placing the pile of Jeanette's Amber Alerts on Brittany's lap. The eldest chipette immediately gasped, tears brimming in her eyes. "I texted Theo and told him to bring Eleanor here so we can all put them up throughout the school. I figured that maybe tomorrow we could print out more and put them around town. I noticed that most of the ones that Dave and Miss Miller put up are either ripped or too wet from the rain to read."

"This…this is great Alvin. Much better than staying at home, waiting for a phone call," Brittany said, hope finally showing in her voice for the first time that month. Just then, Theodore and Eleanor turned around the corner.

"What's going on, Alvin? Did something happen?" Theodore asked his brother, looking hopeful.

And so Alvin explained to Theodore and Eleanor what he had to Brittany. Eleanor's eyes shone with tears when Brittany gave her half of Jeanette's Amber Alerts. Alvin gave a small smile to his little brother and clapped him on the shoulder as he gave him half of Simon's Amber Alerts. Each took a roll of masking tape from Alvin, who had borrowed them from a teacher. Then they each set of in a different direction, putting up the bespectacled pair's information up in the gym, cafeteria, main office, and lobby; then hallways and classrooms.

All four teens met in the lobby when they ran out of flyers, exhausted from running around the school. With a sense of accomplishment, they headed towards the front parking lot, where Dave and Miss Miller were waiting for them in Dave's van.

"How was school today, kids?" Dave asked as he began to drive away from the school.

"Good," four voices answered at the same time.

Finding nothing else to talk about, Dave turned up the radio after a few minutes of silence. A few good songs came on, such as "Yellow Submarine" by The Beatles, and then some more modern rock. But every heart stopped when they heard Chris Daughtry's voice beginning to sing lyrics that were the epitome of the emotions that the two families had been thrown into from the moment the chaos began.

"_Doesn't come down when she calls,  
"It's time for breakfast."  
Momma can't get down those halls  
Fast enough to see  
Glass is sprayed across the floor  
From the broken window  
She can't breathe anymore  
Can't deny what we know_

_They're gonna find you, just believe (They're gonna find you, just believe)_  
_You're not a person; you're a disease (You're not a person; you're a disease)_

_All these lives that you've been taking,_  
_Deep inside, my heart is breaking_  
_Broken homes from separation_  
_Don't you know it's violation?_  
_It's so wrong, but you'll see_  
_Never gonna let you take my world from me_  
_The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,_  
_But you ain't comin' in_  
_(But you ain't comin' in)_

_Posters hung on building walls_  
_Of missing faces_  
_Months go by without the calls,_  
_The clues or traces…"_

Dave wanted to turn the radio off, or at least change it to a happier tune, but everyone in the car seemed to be silenced into a trance as they each stared out of a different window, as if the song had taken their fears and worries from the deepest part of their souls and put them to music.

_"They're gonna find you, just believe (They're gonna find you, just believe)_  
_You're not a person; you're a disease (You're not a person; you're a disease)_

_All these lives that you've been taking,_  
_Deep inside, my heart is breaking_  
_Broken homes from separation_  
_Don't you know it's violation?_  
_It's so wrong, but you'll see_  
_Never gonna let you take my world from me_  
_The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,_  
_But you ain't comin' in_

_Shed the light on all the ones who never thought they would become_  
_A father, mother asking why this world can be so cold…_

_Doesn't come down when she calls,  
"It's time for breakfast."  
The memories begin to fall  
She asks, "When will I be free?"…"_

Miss Miller's thoughts were racing, her heart numbed by the song. _Why my Jeanette?_ _Why my innocent little girl?, _she kept asking herself. Miss Miller knew that Jeanette was no longer a little girl, but instead was blossoming into a fine young woman; yet she couldn't help but think of her that way. And just like any mother, adoptive or not, she would do _anything _to see Jeanette curled up in a corner again, reading her favorite book for the fourth time. She wouldn't care if Jeanette accidently knocked over yet another flower vase. Miss Miller just wanted her to be safe at home, where she belonged.

_"All these lives that you've been taking,_  
_Deep inside, my heart is breaking_  
_Broken homes from separation_  
_Don't you know it's violation?_  
_It's so wrong, but you'll see_  
_Never gonna let you take my world from me_  
_The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,_  
_But you ain't comin' in_

_All these lives that you've been taking,_  
_Deep inside, my heart is breaking (You ain't comin' in)_  
_All these lives that you've been taking,_  
_Deep inside, my heart is breaking (You ain't comin' in)_  
_All these lives that you've been taking,_  
_Deep inside, my heart is breaking (When will I be free?)_  
_The world outside these walls may know you're breathing (may know you're breathing),_  
_The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,_  
_But you ain't comin' in."_

Not a single pair of eyes were dry as the last guitar note strummed to a finish.


	10. Never Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my ideas.

**Author's Note:** Ignore mistakes. Fanfiction is determined to not let me use my usual combination of stars and squiggleys to section off the story, so I have resorted to the gray lines. I did this in one sitting, and was determined to put it up tonight. So enjoy.

**Chapter 10: Never Say Goodbye**

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now…_" Jeanette sang to herself as she brushed her wet hair, getting ready for bed. Simon was still in the shower, seeing as he always insisted that Jeanette take one first.

The said chipette instinctively glanced towards the far wall where a window should be, only to be disappointed for the fourth time that day. _I wish I could at least see an airplane, let alone pretend it's a shooting star,_ Jeanette thought to herself. She then began to sing the verse again as she packed some clothing in a crude bag she had made out of sheets they siphoned from the closet when Monsieur Duponte wasn't looking.

It had been two months since Simon and Jeanette decided to plan an escape. And after two months of gaining Monsieur Duponte's trust and forming an escape plan, they were executing it that night. They were fairly sure that the French man didn't suspect a thing. They had become brilliant actors in making him believe that they were truly happy living with and working for him. There weren't even any guards outside their door anymore, just three outside the perimeter of the house they were being kept in and two in the kitchen.

Jeanette would usually distract Monsieur Duponte by tripping in front of him while Simon grabbed something they would need for their escape, such as the sheets that they were using to bundle extra clothing and pillowcases for food. Whenever they ate in the past two weeks, they would always hide items such as a potato or muffin in the pillowcases and store them in a drawer under their clothes.

Simon's leg was healing amazingly well, but was still not fully repaired. He only needed one crutch, but still used two so he would use it as little as possible, only resorting to the one crutch while he was alone with Jeanette in their room. He practiced some basic exercises with Jeanette to strengthen his leg, and they even talked Monsieur Duponte into getting a plastic velcro cast for Simon.

All was going well, considering their predicament. If their plan worked, then they would be able to make their way over to the nearest highway, which was about three miles due west, according to an overheard conversation between two of the guards about switching shifts with the other hired hands.

Simon bursting out of the bathroom broke Jeanette out of her reverie, a silly grin slapped to his face. He had his towel around his neck, while wearing a clean white t-shirt and blue and white checkered pajama pants with his plastic cast on his left leg.

"Is something wrong, Simon?" Jeanette asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Far from it, Jeanette. Watch this!" Simon said, totally ecstatic. He slowly moved his right leg forward in one step, then took another step with his injured leg. It was then that Jeanette realized that Simon was not even using his single crutch.

"Simon!" Jeanette gasped in amazement. "You really have made quite a miraculous recovery."

"I know," Simon's grin grew wider, if that was even possible, and took a few more steps before he lost his balance and stumbled right into Jeanette's arms. After straightening himself out, he kissed her with a ferocity only brought on by a unique combination of happiness and fear.

"Tonight, we're finally leaving this place," Simon whispered after he broke away, leaning his forehead against Jeanette's. Jeanette bit her lip, thinking hard. Taking notice, Simon cupped her chin and forced her worried emeralds to look at his own questioning grey-blues.

"That kiss…" Jeanette finally whispered, averting her gaze from Simon's, trying to find the right words before looking at him again. "That kiss felt like a goodbye," Jeanette said, tearing up before she could will her tear ducts to close.

"They have guns, and they might shoot you. Your leg will slow you down if you try to run. You could die," Jeanette blubbered; all of her worries that had been accumulating during the course of their planning gushing out all at once. Simon tightened his grip on her waist and lifted her chin again, which had dropped as she confessed her thoughts.

"Don't you think that I've been worrying about the same things, except worrying that _you_ would be the one they might shoot? That _you _could die? I'm going to admit it. I'm scared too. But our plan is foolproof. I can't wait any longer, and I know you can't either; we need to see our families. And I will _never _say goodbye to you. That kiss was to tell you that I love you, and that I'm so glad we're finally going home. Together," Simon finished.

"Together," Jeanette echoed. Simon pulled her into a tight hug and a quick kiss before untangling himself to help her finish packing.

* * *

"Mr. Seville, I've called to tell you that we have dispatched the SWAT team to a rural area in Nevada. I know it's hard to believe after so long, but we finally closed in on the kidnapper's cell tower, and found that he was making frequent stops at an old house that was abandoned years ago. Mr. Seville, we know where your son is," Detective Morin spoke over his cell phone while strapping on his bulletproof vest. He heard the man begin to cry, presumably out of happiness.

"Situations like these are very risky, but I am with the SWAT team en route, so I will notify you once we have infiltrated the building and let you know what happens as soon as I get the chance."

Detective Morin quickly said goodbye through the father's constant thanks and readied his gun as they turned onto a dusty back road.

* * *

"They know, Beatrice! They know!" Dave whispered excitedly to Miss Miller, who had been waiting anxiously to know what the call was about.

"Know what, David?" Miss Miller asked, confusion easily taking over in her old age.

"Beatrice, the police _know _where Simon and Jeanette are being held!" Dave whispered a little louder to Miss Miller.

"That's wonderful news!" Miss Miller whispered back, tears forming in her eyes. "Should we tell the children?"

"No, not yet," Dave whispered back after thinking for a moment. "We don't want to get their hopes up if this…if this ends…if this ends badly," Dave barely managed to let the words escape his lips. "Detective Morin said that situations like this are risky. But I'm not going to bed until I hear from him again."

"I'll make some coffee, dear," Miss Miller patted Dave's shoulder, wiping the tears dry that had managed to escape.

Dave nodded and yawned, then collapsed onto a nearby armchair, clutching the phone.

* * *

Jeanette silently opened the door as Simon adjusted the one crutch under his arm. It was one in the morning, their planned time for the escape, and Jeanette's heart was pounding in her chest. She poked her head out, looked left, looked right, and motioned to Simon once there was no one in sight. The chipmunk, now clad in a black sweat suit to better blend into the darkness, silently hobbled down the hall and into the recording room. Jeanette quickly followed, dressed in the same black sweat suit, and slipped behind the glass wall of the booth. Once Simon positioned himself behind the door, he gave Jeanette a thumbs up, who then nodded and turned a dial.

"_Tonight's gonna be a good night, tonight's gonna be a good, good night…_" The speakers boomed and the Black Eyed Peas broke the still of the night. They only had to wait a few seconds before hearing the distinct thumping of feet on the floor boards. The recording studio door opened, and a guard saw Jeanette.

"HEY-" the guard began to yell, but was quickly silenced when Simon used all his strength to whack him over the head once, twice, thrice with the one wooden crutch he would no longer need.

The bass of the song was moving the floor, and it wasn't long before the other guard walked in the doorway to find out what happened to his colleague. And it wasn't long before Simon's crutch broke from knocking him out as well.

Jeanette quickly shut off the music while Simon made sure that both men were unconscious. Then they walked right out of the room and hurried down through the kitchen to where the back door would be, but instead Monsieur Duponte was blocking it. Both Simon and Jeanette's hearts immediately dropped, and both began panicking as he pointed his revolver at them.

"M-M-Mr. D-D-Duponte, w-we th-thought that y-you w-were a-away selling our r-records?" Jeanette lamely spoke after a moment, her nerves chattering her teeth.

"My buyer didn't show," Monsieur Duponte replied simply in his accent as a sadistic grin crept onto his face. "Fortunate for me, eh? I would have lost my two little moneymakers. Well, I suppose I do have enough records, so I could spare you the beating and just kill you now," Monsieur Duponte mused smugly.

"Do you really want the blood of two kids on your hands? Do you want to look back on your life and realize that you ended two lives that could have gone away from here, and never spoken of you to anyone?" Simon spoke quickly, trying to buy them some time to find another way out.

"Oh, and you really expect me to believe that I would just let you two go free, and you would never tell anyone my name? That you would never tell them what I've done? I don't think so." Monsieur Duponte pointed his gun right at Simon's chest.

"You go first, little chipmunk. Don't worry; your little belle will be right behind you," Monsieur Duponte tightened his finger on the trigger.

Then the door was smashed in, and there were SWAT team members everywhere, yelling at Monsieur Duponte to put the gun down. Somewhere between the sudden events and confusion, Monsieur Duponte's finger pulled the trigger, and Simon stared in disbelief as time slowed before him. _I'm about to die, _he thought. _I'm about to die and leave Jeanette. Forever._

"NO!" A far-off voice yelled, and a black blur was in mid-air before him. Brown hair, tall frame…

Jeanette.

The black form fell on the floor as Simon heard hot metal meeting the flesh. Blood. Lots of blood. No green eyes. The green eyes were closed.

Jeanette.

Simon knelt beside her, cupping her face with his paws, all sense and reason leaving him. He felt the tears cascade down his face as more blurs led a white blur away. He felt his body tremble as he took off his shirt to once again soak up her blood when some logic returned, and applied pressure to the profusely bleeding wound above her stomach.

Jeanette.

Navy blue blurs were trying to pull Simon away, but he shrugged out of their grip, keeping his paws on the shirt now soaked with blood. He could feel the blood oozing between his fingertips. Her blood.

Jeanette.

Everything was out of focus. Everything except for her. Jeanette was all Simon could see as three separate blurs pulled him away from her. Someone told him that he had done all he could, that the paramedics would take over. Simon couldn't tear his eyes away as Jeanette was gently moved onto a stretcher, then brought outside. Simon limped to follow Jeanette into the back of an ambulance, tears pouring down his face, shrugging off anyone who tried to touch him. He collapsed, his leg still not strong enough, but someone caught him and pulled him into a tight, protective hug.

Simon refused to hug back. The man was unfamiliar to him. Did he say his name was Detective Morin? Simon couldn't tell. He wasn't hearing anything. Only the sound of Jeanette's weak heartbeat beeping through the monitor as the detective led him into the back of the ambulance. The doors shut. The ambulance began to move as two paramedics worked to stop the bleeding. She's losing too much blood; Simon thought he heard them say. The monitor let out a long, single shrill. She was flat lining.

Jeanette.

"_I will _never _say goodbye to you."_

The pads were charged, and Simon heard the distinctive, "Clear!"

Again.

And again.

Her heartbeat came back, and Simon let out the breath he had been holding. They put her on oxygen.

But Jeanette's green eyes still wouldn't open.


	11. Aftershock

**Chapter Eleven: Afterschock**

About an hour and a half and three cups of coffee later, a very tired Dave practically jumped out of his skin when the phone rang. Not even taking the time to glance at the caller ID, he quickly pressed "talk."

"Detective Morin?" Dave asked hopefully.

"Yes, Mr. Seville," came the voice of the detective.

"Well, what happened? Where's Simon? Is he okay?" Dave asked, not sure what to expect, his nerves on a live wire.

"Simon is sitting next to me, and he's healthy, expect for a leg injury, which we already knew he had," Detective Morin answered, not sure how to approach the news he knew he'd have to break sooner or later.

"Oh thank God," Dave breathed, instantaneously relieved. But through the melting tension he came to realize something. "Are those sirens? Are you in a police car, or…or ambulance?"

Detective Morin sighed. "Ambulance."

"Wait, if you're not in the ambulance for Simon…" Dave trailed off, looking over to Miss Miller's sleeping form, and the weight of the truth hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt so stupid for not asking about Jeanette, for he had been so wrapped up in his own son's safety.

"Jeanette was shot by their kidnapper, who we've identified as Gervaise Duponte, after we infiltrated the building, and she's now in critical condition. When we entered, Duponte had his gun at the ready, with Simon as his target. Duponte fired, and then…and then Jeanette Miller took the shot for Simon. She must really care for your boy," Detective Morin explained, his heart growing heavy. He had never seen a kidnapping-case-gone-wrong such as this one ever in his career.

"Jeanette…" was Dave's only response. "Which hospital are you going to?" he suddenly asked, his senses slowly coming back to him.

"We're on our way to a meeting place of sorts, where Jeanette will be Air Evac'd to the St. Vincent Medical Center in Los Angeles."

"Evac'd…?" Dave responded, perplexed.

"It's a nickname for the air ambulance. In some cases, a helicopter will act as an ambulance to get the victim- I mean, Jeanette- to a hospital much quicker than on wheels. They have better equipment to take care of her the best they can until they arrive at the hospital," Detective Morin explained as quickly as he could, since he could see the chopper waiting not too far away from them.

"Alright…can I talk to Simon?" Dave asked.

"I'm afraid not; we've just pulled up to the helicopter, and they're taking Jeanette out right now. To be honest, I'm not even sure if Simon would be capable of speaking right now, if time even allowed…he hasn't spoken a word since Jeanette was injured." Detective Morin cleared his throat, then continued. "Do you know where St. Vincent's is?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll wake up the kids and be on my way," Dave replied.

Both men said their goodbyes, and Dave pressed "end" on the phone as the detective followed a still-numb Simon out of the ambulance and into the helicopter.

Dave walked over to Miss Miller and woke her up. Upon seeing the grim look on his face, she immediately knew.

"Who?" she asked, her eyes misting.

"Jeanette is in critical condition. They're transporting her to St. Vincent's right now, and Simon as well as Detective Morin are with her," Dave replied softly.

Miss Miller broke down into tears, and began fumbling all over the place for her keys. Dave picked up his keys and said, "I'll drive. You wake up the kids while I get the car ready."

Miss Miller quietly made her way up the stairs and Dave followed, realizing he should dress in something besides pajamas. After quickly changing into jeans and a t-shirt, he went to go run down the stairs, but was stopped by the sight of Miss Miller, who stood motionless outside of the kids' bedroom door.

"Beatrice…?" Dave asked hesitantly.

"I…I can't do it David. I…I am their mother, for all intensive purposes…but how…how do you tell two young women that their sister…someone they've known all their life…could be dying? How, David?" Miss Miller faced him now, unable to stop the spilling of her tears. Dave was at a loss for words.

"I don't know, Beatrice." Dave sighed and rubbed his neck. "I…I can tell the girls…if you'd like. I know this is hard for you."

"Thank you, David. That is very kind…very kind of you. You're a good man." Miss Miller hugged Dave, and he returned the hug. He couldn't even imagine the emotional turmoil she was going through. Had it been Simon who was shot…Dave's eyes welled up with tears just thinking about it.

Dave pulled away, and told Miss Miller that she could head to the car. He took a deep breath, then reached for the door handle, fully aware with the task he just gave himself.

Upon seeing the serene, sleeping faces of the four chipmunks, it broke Dave's heart all over again to know what they'd have to hear. He gently roused each of them by shaking them on the shoulder, then flicked on the light. Alvin and Theodore moaned from their beds, and both Brittany and Eleanor instinctively rolled over in their sleeping bags on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Dave could see Simon's neatly made bed, untouched in the corner of the boys' room.

"Fellas…c'mon fellas! Simon and Jeanette have been found!" Dave said, trying to wake them.

He used the magic words.

Brittany and Eleanor jumped right up, not even unzippering their sleeping bags. The boys pounced out of bed, and all four began hammering Dave with questions.

"They've been found?"

"Why didn't you say that sooner?"

"Where are they?"

"Are they okay?"

Dave put his hands up, immediately quieting the teens. "Yes, they've been found. They're at the hospital right now, so I need you four to get changed quickly."

"The hospital?" Eleanor asked, her mind's eye putting two and two together.

Dave sighed. "As the detective tells me, Simon and Jeanette were trying to escape when their kidnapper held them at gunpoint, fired at Simon-" Dave heard the group take in an audible gasp, "-and Jeanette saved him, the bullet hitting her in the process. She's…she's lost a lot of blood," Dave finished, knowing that the honest truth would be better in the long run.

Brittany's eyes immediately became wet and Eleanor became weak in the knees. Alvin and Theodore rushed to their counterparts' side and hugged them.

"Get changed, and meet us in the van, okay? The quicker we get to the hospital, the more we will know about what is going on," Dave said sympathetically, then backed out the door and turned around to go down the stairs.

* * *

Dave ran up to the receptionist's desk in the St. Vincent Hospital's Emergency Room. She directed Dave to a corridor to their right, and Dave followed her direction with Miss Miller right on his heels, the rest of the group following.

"Simon!" Dave yelled, exuberant to see his middle son again, who was sitting on an old white chair, staring off into space. Alvin was the first to make it over to the black-clad chipmunk and hug him with all his brotherly might, and Theodore followed his eldest brother's footsteps. Although he did not speak, Simon hugged them back, and turned to hug Dave as well. The Millers each gave Simon a warm hug as well, all but the missing bespectacled one.

"Simon! It's so good to see you, safe and…almost sound," Miss Miller said, glancing at Simon's casted leg. "But I must ask…where is…where is Jeanette?"

Simon cleared his throat, and when he spoke, it sounded as if he had not said a word in days. "They've taken her in for surgery to remove the bullet. She needs several blood transfusions as well," he explained, looking down at some of the dried blood still caked under his fingernails. He shuddered.

"Excuse me, but are you Jeanette Miller's mother?" A doctor had come from behind the group, and addressed Miss Miller.

"Yes, I am. How is Jeanette doing?" Miss Miller replied. The doctor motioned for her to speak with him alone, which she obliged to.

As they waited for Miss Miller to return, Dave took the opportunity to look at his worn son. Simon looked pitifully skinnier than Dave had ever seen him, if that was even imaginable. His glasses looked a bit bent in places, and the fur on his head was ruffled and unkempt. The clothes he wore were completely black, but shone a reddish color in the light. He looked utterly exhausted, and his eyes were distant as his brothers stood quietly to either side of him in a respectful silence, worried looks adorning their faces.

In Dave's observations, he almost didn't notice Miss Miller's return. She had a sullen look about her, and Dave's heart skipped a beat.

"What did he tell you?" Dave asked in a low whisper.

"Jeanette has been stabilized, for the moment. They won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up, if she ever does…" Miss Miller trailed off, and Dave pulled her into a sympathetic hug.

"What's going on?" A scared-sounding Simon spoke from behind them.

"Jeanette's alright for the moment, dear; just sleeping," Miss Miller said, pulling away from Dave.

"Can I see her?" Simon asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid they're only letting family in right now. She's still in intensive care," Miss Miller said wistfully to Simon. "I promise you'll be the first to know when they allow visitors in," she promised Simon, patting his shoulder.

Miss Miller motioned to Brittany and Eleanor, and they got up and followed her down the white hallway. Simon slumped into a chair, and began to cry for the first time since Monsieur Duponte had twisted his hand into fate.

Theodore and Alvin immediately rushed to their brother's side, whispering words of comfort. Before Dave could even make a step toward his sons, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Seville, I presume?" A female doctor stopped him.

"Yes."

"I need to speak to you about your son."

"Go on." Dave turned around to face the doctor, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Your son refused care earlier. The most he would allow was an x-ray and an adequate cast for his leg, which was broken but well on its way to healing. I'm worried for his mental health. How attached is he to the Miller girl?" The doctor crossed her arms.

"They're dating, and have been best friends since they were kids, so he's very attached to her. It's only natural, after what I can only imagine that they've been through," Dave replied.

"You should still try and ask that he accepts medical attention. There is a procedure that we must follow in kidnapping cases such as these; we need to do a thorough examination of him."

"Of course. I'll talk to him."

Dave walked away from the doctor, who he knew was only doing her job, but she had seemed unnecessarily cold. He shrugged off his thoughts and came to kneel in front of his still black-clad son, who was attempting to wipe his tears away.

"Hey, Simon. How's your leg feeling?" Dave asked coolly.

"Fine," Simon uncharacteristically sniffled.

"Well, the doctor says that you refused care when you first came here- why is that?" Dave's caring voice soothing Simon in a way he hadn't known since he was a small child.

"I-I-You guys weren't here yet, and…and I wanted to know…I wanted to know what was happening to Jeanette. I didn't want to leave. I couldn't," Simon explained to his father.

"I know that she would appreciate it, but I think she would be happier to know that you let yourself be taken care of too. Knowing Jeanette, she'd think it was her own fault that you weren't taken care of, since you are so worried about her. We're here now, and Jeanette is with her mother and sisters. I promise that I will come and find you the moment something happens, okay? Just please let them take care of you," Dave negotiated. After a defeated sigh, Simon slowly stood up.

_For you, Jeanette, _he thought to himself as Dave pulled him into a tight embrace. _For you._


	12. Picking Up the Pieces

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes. Wow I actually did a normal disclaimer! Haha.

**Author's Note: **Okay, whoever **REBD** is, since you always anonymously review, please stop leaving numerous reviews on just one chapter saying "tell me more." I can't respond to you if you do not have an account, and you will obviously be told more once the newest chapter is posted. I can only work so fast. I suggest that you sign up for an account here on fanfiction so that I can actually respond to you, but please do not leave more than one review on a chapter unless you have something more to say than "tell me more." It's getting annoying, to be honest, because I got your review the first time, believe me. I don't mean to sound harsh, but I need to get my point across. Thank you for reviewing, nonetheless. And that last part goes to everyone else as well. :)

Also, to all of the anonymous reviewers, if you have a question or comment just keep in mind that I cannot respond to it unless you sign up for an account. Just a reminder! Now on with the story. :)

**Chapter Twelve: Picking Up the Pieces**

Brittany slowly opened the door to her sister's hospital room, almost afraid to see the extent of the injury Jeanette had sustained. Eleanor followed her older sister into the room, both pairs of eyes welling with tears. Miss Miller had been pulled aside yet again by Jeanette's doctor for an update, so the girls were alone for the moment.

Brittany took a seat on the hospital chair to the left of her sister's bed, taking her hand, and Eleanor on the right as she swept a loose strand of dark hair from Jeanette's sweaty brow. The chipette's chest would rise and fall with each breath so slowly that if it weren't for the slow thrum of her heart monitor, one might think she had already moved on to whatever is after this life.

Neither sister spoke a word. The wound Jeanette had been given had created a wound in each of her sisters' hearts, one that could only be healed by Jeanette herself. The bond of triplets is a strange thing to behold, and was a bond that the sisters certainly knew, if not acknowledged.

Miss Miller opened the door, breaking the blanket of silence that had muffled all sound. Her heart broke again upon seeing the three sisters together, especially knowing what she had to tell them. Miss Miller couldn't let Dave tell the girls again for her; she had to be stronger. Besides, Dave had already done more than enough than Miss Miller could ever owe him.

"Girls," Miss Miller spoke softly as she made her way over to Jeanette's bed, almost afraid to break the silence. Two pairs of sullen eyes turned to their guardian in silent acknowledgment.

"There is a chance that she'll wake up, you know. Doctor Riley is optimistic that she will recover, in time."

"How long?" Brittany asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm sorry, dear?" Miss Miller asked, cursing her old aged hearing.

"How long?" Brittany and Eleanor asked at the same time.

"Doctor Riley believes that if Jeanette were to wake up again, it could take about six to eight months for her to regain consciousness. She's going to need lots of love," Miss Miller told the girls.

"She has it," Eleanor said as she squeezed her middle sister's paw. Brittany nodded in agreement.

Miss Miller nodded from her spot in front of Jeanette's bed. She walked around the side and kissed her forehead, then turned to walk towards the door. It was time that Simon was able to see her. _If Jeanette could be saved by love, then she would be awake in no time between her sisters and that boy, _Miss Miller thought to herself as she pulled open the door to the hallway. To her surprise, Simon was sitting on the floor to the left of the door. His good leg was bent up in a half-fetal position, with his forehead resting on his knee and paws clasped at the back of his head, as if he was protecting himself from some unknown force.

The Chipettes' caretaker knelt in front of Simon, her knees cracking in defiance as she put a hand on Simon's shoulder. He looked up at Miss Miller, and that unknown force became apparent to her in an instant after looking into Simon's cloudy sapphire eyes. Guilt.

"Simon, dear, it's not your fault. You did all you could. You're the reason why Jeanette is still breathing, and I'm sure you took excellent care of her while you were trapped in that rotten place," Miss Miller tried to comfort him.

"But I didn't know- I mean, I thought it was over- she came out of nowhere-" Simon gasped all at once.

"Simon, Simon, it's alright. You would have been where she is now, maybe even worse. It's a vicious cycle. So the best you can do right now is go in there and be with her. That's what she needs now." Miss Miller huffed as she tried to stand up. Simon lifted himself up, then helped Miss Miller to her feet.

"You mean it? I can go in?" Simon asked in disbelief.

"You're practically family anyways. I imagine that you really will be someday," Miss Miller winked at him.

Simon blushed a dark red under his fur. Sure, he had thought about it before, but very fleetingly. They were just kids- school was their first priority right now, then college…that is, if Jeanette ever made it out of this ordeal.

The chipmunk hobbled into Jeanette's hospital room on his one crutch as quietly as he could, and stood respectfully against the far wall. He was itching to be at Jeanette's side, but knew all too well that her sisters should be with her first and foremost, although Simon felt a sense of relief just to have her in his sight.

After a little while, Brittany and Eleanor seemed to realize that they had company. Brittany motioned for Simon to take her seat, and insisted after Simon refused.

"You have a broken leg, Simon. For a smart guy, you have to be a little more sensible," Brittany reasoned.

"Thank you," Simon said as he sat down. He placed Jeanette's paw in his own, just like a key to its lock. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Although Jeanette's shoulder was bandaged and she was in a hospital gown that hid post-operation bandages underneath, she was still beautiful.

"Simon?" Eleanor asked from across the bed.

"Yes?" Simon replied, tearing his eyes away from Jeanette to address her sister.

"What…what happened over there?" Eleanor asked timidly, unsure if Simon would want to answer her question. Simon inhaled sharply and brought his gaze directly back to Jeanette's face, and he softly let his breath go. Eleanor almost told him to forget about it when he began to speak.

"We were trying to escape," Simon said in a low voice, as low as a chipmunk's could possibly go. "Duponte had been recording us for weeks and selling the records on the black market, so we used his recording area to play some loud music when we thought Duponte was away selling them. We took out the two guards who came to see what was going on, and were on our way out of the house when all of a sudden, Duponte showed up. He had a gun. I tried to buy some time, as if some miracle would save us, and sure enough there was- just a little too late." Simon had an odd look on his face, as if he was trying not to cry as he brushed the back of his paw against Jeanette's hot cheek.

"I thought it was all over for me. I kept thinking about how I would be leaving with so many of my dreams unfulfilled, so many things left unsaid, however cliché that sounds…when Jeanette jumped in front of me. She saved my life, and I will never be able to thank her enough, if I even get the chance to," Simon finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You realize that she did it for a reason, right? Jeanette loves you Simon, so much," Brittany said, placing a paw on Simon's shoulder.

"I know, I know. I just wish there was something that I could _do_!" Simon said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Just being here could make all the difference in the world," Eleanor piped up. "Miss Miller said that Jeanette's going to need lots of love."

"Well that part's easy," Simon said softly, "seeing as she already has that."

Eleanor slowly stood as Brittany gave Jeanette a small kiss on the cheek, and the youngest sister kissed the other. Both girls left the room to get some breakfast, the weight on their hearts slowly lifting in the truth of their sister's noble actions.

They knew that she was in loving hands that would also begin to heal in time along Jeanette's side.


	13. We Break to Heal

**Disclaimer: **I own nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch.

**Author's Note: **Once again, I will have the link to the last song up in my profile. I **highly recommend** that you listen to it after you read this chapter, or during! And as for the later part of this chapter, I know it's kind of unrealistic, and then again it might not be. Bear with me, people. Love you all! Remember, there's a reason for that little review button on the bottom of this page. USE IT! ;)

P.S.- Please ignore the random breaks in lines with the songs. Fanfiction hates me and won't let me format it correctly.

**Chapter Thirteen: We Break to Heal**

_Miss Miller opened the door to her home in response to the doorbell chimes. There she found Simon, his head peeking out from behind an arrangement of purple carnations. The old woman chuckled to herself._

"_Yes, Simon?" She asked._

"_Hello, Miss Miller. Is Jeanette home?" Simon asked politely._

"_Yes, she is. Come on in." _

_After Miss Miller had shut the door behind Simon, she turned to face him again. "I must ask- what is the occasion?" Miss Miller was extremely curious, seeing as the two chipmunks were just friends, to her knowledge. She always knew that they would more than likely end up together, but how had it already happened without her knowing about it? Brittany would have said something for sure by now._

"_It's kind of silly, really…" Simon began, continuing when Miss Miller raised an eyebrow in anticipation. "Well, Jeanette and I were reading "Alice in Wonderland" a few weeks ago at the library, and we got into the discussion of half-birthdays in Wonderland. Jeanette made a joke that they should have quarter-birthdays. I wanted to surprise her on her quarter-birthday today…I mean, I realize that it's also Brittany and Eleanor's quarter-birthday's, but I don't think they would understand," Simon explained._

_Miss Miller smiled at Simon's kindness. "Of course. Jeanette is in her room upstairs. Tell her I wish her a happy quarter-birthday as well." The girls' caretaker gave Simon a little wink. He smiled and made his way upstairs._

_For the girls' thirteenth birthday, Miss Miller had decided to remodel the office and guest bedroom into separate bedrooms so that each sister could have their own privacy. Jeanette's bedroom was painted a lilac purple, naturally, with a double bed and her own desk for school work. Simon had been in it before, usually when he had a fight with Alvin and didn't want to be in his own home, and vice versa for Jeanette._

_The door was closed, but Simon could hear music blaring. A little known fact about Jeanette was that she loved to blast her music when she was pensive. Jeanette always claimed that music often helped her organize her thoughts, especially when the song pertained to what she was thinking about._

_Simon didn't know the song that was playing, but he recognized the familiar rhythm of Snow Patrol, since they were one of Jeanette's favorite bands. The volume was turned up enough that the music could be heard from outside the door, but low enough that Simon could hear Jeanette singing along, something she only did when the particular song really went along with what she was feeling. He couldn't help himself- Simon knew it was rude and an invasion of his best friend's privacy, but was way too curious to not crack open the door enough so that he could see Jeanette, who was standing on top of her bed in a defiant manner. It seemed that Simon had missed the intro, but was just in time for the chorus as the drums picked up speed._

"…With my hands open,

And my eyes open,

I just keep hoping,

That your heart opens

Why would I sabotage

The best thing that I have

Well it makes it easier to know

Exactly what I want with my…

Hands open,

And my eyes open,

I just keep hoping,

That your heart opens

It's not as easy as willing it all to be right

Gotta be more than hoping it's right

I wanna hear you laugh like you really mean it

Collapse into me, tired with joy

It's not as easy as willing it all to be right

Gotta be more than hoping it's right

I wanna hear you laugh like you really mean it

Collapse into me, tired with joy

Put Sufjan Stevens on  
And we'll play your favorite song  
"Chicago" bursts to life

And your sweet smile remembers you, my…

Hands open,

And my eyes open,  
I just keep hoping  
That your heart opens

It's not as easy as willing it all to be right  
Gotta be more than hoping it's right  
I wanna hear you laugh like you really mean it  
Collapse into me, tired with joy…"

_Jeanette repeated the ending stanza three more times, then just stared at her radio and plopped down onto her bed as the song ended. She then hugged her knees and stared off into space while silence enveloped the room._

_So many thoughts were swirling through Simon's head at that moment. It was obvious that Jeanette was singing the song to an imaginary someone, her love-sick trance and longing in her voice definitely showed that; but who? Was it that boy that she sat next to in trigonometry class, the one he had seen giving Jeanette those goo-goo eyes? Then again, Simon couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, she was singing about…him? It would make sense, after all. They spent a lot of time together, and for a while Simon had been noticing certain…aspects of Jeanette that he had never noticed before. He noticed how cute she looked when her hair was down and out of its bun; or how her left eyebrow subtly twitched when something was bothering her. He also noticed how she blushed when they accidentally brushed fingers, or bumped into each other while handling books at the library. _

Was_ Jeanette possibly singing about him?_

_Simon made a plan. He would play it off as if it _was_ about him, and make a joke of it. Jeanette would _have _to pick up his hint…right?_

_After taking a deep breath, Simon knocked on Jeanette's door. He heard the "thump" of Jeanette's feet hitting the floor, and then her door swung open._

"_Simon…?" Jeanette asked, clearly confused by the bouquet of flowers._

"_Surely you couldn't have forgotten you own quarter-birthday now, could you? It's December 21__st__," Simon grinned._

_Jeanette began to laugh, an adorable, wind-chime sound, and took the flowers from him and immediately inhaled their floral scent._

"_You're too sweet," she said. "Make yourself comfortable; I'm going to get a vase downstairs." And with that, she was out the door and pounding down the wooden steps._

_Simon walked into her room, taking in the familiar surroundings. There was something new, though- a new photograph was sitting on Jeanette's nightstand. Simon picked it up in order to get a better view, and was surprised to find that it was a picture of both himself and Jeanette together. He couldn't remember where the photo was taken, but Simon had a paw on her shoulder and Jeanette's right arm was missing, supposedly on the small of his back. The frame was metal, and said, "Best Friends" in a delicate script lettering. Simon turned the frame over in his hand to try and find a date of when the photo was taken, but instead found some words written in Jeanette's handwriting on the bottom right-hand corner that made Simon's heart stop._

"_I just keep hoping that your heart opens."_

_The lyrics._

_It _was _him after all! Jeanette had been_ _singing about him! Simon was flying so high that he didn't hear the door open. When he looked up, a ticked and slightly surprised chipette was standing before him. _

"_I believe that's mine," Jeanette said, snatching the photo out of Simon's hand, then placed both the photo and the vase of carnations on her nightstand._

"_Heh, um, sorry. I couldn't help myself," Simon said, not being able to find the right words to say._

"_Well, I…I…" Jeanette began, then sat on her bed and heaved a huge sigh. _

_An awkward silence fell over the pair. Jeanette didn't know how much Simon knew, and therefore didn't trust herself to say anything; whereas Simon was trying to find the rights words to tell Jeanette that he felt the same way. Finally, after a long silence, Simon spoke up._

"_My heart _is_ open to you, Jeanette," Simon began, and Jeanette became stiff. _So he _did _read the back of it!_, Jeanette thought to herself._

"_And I've been hoping…that yours is open too," Simon finished. _

"_You…you really mean that? You're not saying it out of sympathy?" Jeanette asked, rubbing her shoulder awkwardly, trying not to meet his gaze._

_Simon took a deep breath, then summoned all of the courage he had. He took Jeanette's chin in his paw and turned her to face him, looking straight into her green eyes, and then kissed her._

_Jeanette stiffened out of surprise, then melted into Simon's kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. When Simon broke the kiss, a smile stretched across his lips as he said, "I don't kiss anyone out of sympathy."_

_Jeanette laughed once more, and the small, delicate sound echoed across the room._

The tinkling of Jeanette's laughter dimmed within Simon's memory as he stroked his thumb over Jeanette's still paw. It had been three weeks since the two chipmunks' rescue, and Jeanette still hadn't moved an inch. Jeanette's doctor now knew Simon on a first-name basis, since he was always in the room when testing needed to be done. Simon hardly left; only to go home to shower and sleep. Someone always brought him a meal, usually one of the nurses who tended to Jeanette.

The week before, Doctor Riley had told Simon that patients who are in a coma usually respond to familiar voices if they have any brain activity at all. Of course Simon already knew this, but was inspired by Doctor Riley and his memories of Jeanette to talk to her frequently, which he happened to be doing at the moment.

"It's lonely here without you, Jeanette. I miss you. I mean, I know you're right here, but I miss talking to you. And I know I've said it a million times already, but I love you."

Silence.

"I think the nurses are starting to get annoyed with me. I don't want them to think that they have to bring me food all the time, but I just don't feel hungry enough to go and get food until they put it right under my nose." Simon chuckled. "You'd be so mad at me right now, if you were awake."

More silence.

Simon couldn't take that silence anymore. He had been thinking of trying something new, and decided that it was now or never. Simon did the one thing that he had done with Jeanette so many times over the past few months. He sang.

"_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…"_

Simon's voice trailed off, surprised at how raspy his voice was after not singing for so long. Unbeknownst to him, his voice had sparked something within Jeanette.

The chipette had been dazed and confused. All she could see was darkness- darkness above her, below her, all around her- and she couldn't move. Not a limb in her body would move. She had merely stayed where she was, listening, waiting for a touch or a sound. Every now and again she would feel something on her paw, or her cheek, or her forearm; but found that she still couldn't move. For what seemed to be an eternity, Jeanette couldn't hear any noise. At least, not until now. A strange hum that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and took form into a mellow tune. _I know this song!_, Jeanette thought desperately. She attempted to sing along with the familiar voice.

"_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away…_"

Jeanette stopped and stared into the darkness, waiting for something. Clearly she hadn't been heard, because the voice kept singing.

"_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me anymore…"_

_But I _do_!, _Jeanette tried to yell. _Maybe if I sing louder_, she thought. There was an absence of sound, so Jeanette took her chance._  
_

"_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_  
_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…_"

The other voice began to sing again, and Jeanette sang even louder, trying to be heard.

"'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away…"_

There was a pause again, and Jeanette stopped, thinking that maybe, just maybe the other voice heard her. But it was too good to be true, because all Jeanette felt was a tighter grip on her paw as the voice began to sing again. Jeanette's voice joined the other, and she could hear her own voice ringing in her ears, loud and true.

"'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You're gone away…"_

Jeanette stopped singing, sighing in defeat. She heard the voice one last time before all was quiet again.

"_You don't feel me anymore."_


	14. Life is A Precious Commodity

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I was on vacation and had very limited internet connections. I will respond to all your reviews from chapter thirteen eventually, and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted you guys to know that I'm still alive. :) The next chapter will be longer, I promise!

**Chapter Fourteen: Life is A Precious Commodity**

"Simon!"

Doctor Riley's outburst into Jeanette's hospital room startled Simon, who had just finished the last note of "Broken" a few minutes ago. He whirled his head to face Jeanette's doctor.

"What? What's wrong?" Simon asked, immediately fearing the worst.

"Nothing! Absolutely _nothing _is wrong, it's more of what is right!" The doctor told him as he began jotting down information on Jeanette's monitor and checking her vitals.

"Doctor Riley, with all due respect, you're not making any sense."

"Ten minutes ago, Jeanette's brain activity was low. So low that she was barely alive. Five minutes later, her cerebrum's activity absolutely _sky-rocketed_! It was the kind that you would experience when doing something stimulated, a talent, usually; something you're good at, a natural talent, like painting, or...or..." The doctor snapped his fingers repeatedly, trying to come up with something.

"Or...singing?" Simon asked breathlessly.

"Exactly! Singing. Say, isn't that what you two did while you were in captivity?"

"It is. And that's just what I was doing," Simon said, realization slowly creeping into his mind.

"Wait...you were singing? What song was it?" Doctor Riley inquired as he put his stethoscope back around his neck.

"It was "Broken," a duet, actually. I just didn't sing the part that wasn't mine...and if her brain activity was above normal..."

"...Then she must have been trying to sing along with you!" The doctor finished Simon's thought. "This is amazing, a revolutionary aspect to the way we look at patients in comas, with the simple activation of a familiar voice and thought process..." Doctor Riley trailed off, then stopped speaking as he looked at Simon.

"She...she heard me," he said softly, placing his paw in hers as he stroked her cheek gently.

The doctor smiled, and then a sudden thought crossed his mind. He placed a hand on Simon's shoulder, drawing his attention.

"Simon, if it's not too much to ask, maybe you could sing for her more often? The activity within her brain was so deathly low, and after the high peak of stimulation, it dropped again, but not to the level it was before. Her cerebral activity is now that of someone who is in a very deep sleep, as is normal after the trauma you two have been through. Simon, if we could reach that high peak of stimulation at least once a week...there is a possibility that she will wake up far sooner than we had expected."

"So this means...this means it's certain? Jeanette is going to wake up?" Simon asked.

"At this rate, I have no doubt within my mind. I'm usually not supposed to be too optimistic with a patient's loved ones, as to not raise their hopes too high...but I have a good feeling about Jeanette. She's strong, Simon, and I believe that she has the ability to pull through this," the doctor smiled.

"Good to know we're not the only ones who thought so," Simon said gleefully.

"Now, Simon, I need to check on her eyes, so if you could take a step back..."

"Of course."

The doctor pulled out a miniature flashlight out of his white coat's pocket, and raised Jeanette's eyelids.

It was the first time Simon had seen her eyes since before the incident. Her beautiful emeralds shone, and they were trying to focus, following the light Doctor Riley flicked back and forth. The said doctor smiled and took a step back.

"Excellent," was his only response.

After jotting a few notes down on his clipboard, he turned to Simon.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a few minutes while I change her bandages. Then I'm going to make arrangements to take her out of the intensive care ward," Doctor Riley informed Simon.

That was a good sign, Simon knew.

Simon hobbled out of Jeanette's room. His leg was in a plastic cast now, and he no longer needed crutches. He sat down against the wall, and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the wall behind him, absorbing everything that had just happened and all that Doctor Riley had told him. Only one thought consumed his mind, heart, and soul afterwards.

_Jeanette was going to live._


	15. Open Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I own nothinggg.

**Author's Note: **So, OMG! I had NO IDEA that I was even nominated for, nevermind WON the "Best Simon/Jeanette Fanfic" until someone pointed it out to me on deviantART! I am so unbelievably flattered! A huge thank you to everyone who voted for me. "Stolen" received 1st place for the best Simon/Jeanette fanfiction and "Ab Ovo, From the Egg" tied with another fanfiction for 1st place in the Best Oneshot category. Another huge thanks to everyone who voted!

Okay, so please don't get mad and be like,"Oh, it's just another stupid filler chapter," because I'm honestly trying to get this from Simon's point of view, and the pain he's going through. I promise there will be more action in the next chapter. Love you all; you're my inspiration. :)

**Chapter Fifteen: Open Your Eyes**

Simon lightly strummed his guitar. It was a simple acoustic; his favorite, actually. It's soft sound calmed him after a long day, and he had used it a time or two to help Dave compose a new song for their band. And now, he was using it to save Jeanette's life.

It had only taken Simon a week to memorize the next song he had chosen for Jeanette. He listened to it on his iPod constantly, feeling the rhythm, feeling the notes flow from his ears to his fingers as they stretched across the strings with ease. The words themselves were easy enough to memorize, and after many hours of practice alone in his room; the only time he had the strength to pull himself away from Jeanette; he was finally ready to play it for her.

Simon walked into the hospital with his acoustic strapped on his back by an aged leather strap across his chest. He took the elevator up to the fourth floor, then walked into Jeanette's hospital room. It was adorned with colorful balloons and beautiful flowers, accompanied by hundreds of cards wishing for her well-being from family, friends, students, and teachers. Simon walked up to Jeanette's bedside, and placed his left paw in her right, cupped her cheek with his other paw, and kissed her forehead. He then let go, and turned his guitar around so it was in the standard playing position. Simon propped his foot up on the chair next to Jeanette's bed and balanced the guitar on his knee.

Once he was ready, Simon began to play a soft, yet steady melody. After a few measures, his voice was heard along with the guitar in a beautiful celebration of pure music.

_"All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

_My bones ache, my skin feels cold_

_And I'm getting so tired, and so old_

_The anger swells in my guts_

_And I won't feel these slices and cuts_

_I want so much to open your eyes_

_'Cause I need you to look into mine_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes,"_

Simon was begging as he sang, praying that by some miracle, Jeanette would open her eyes by hearing the words. But, still as always, she did not. Somehow, this inspired Simon to sing with more passion than he ever had before.

_"Get up, get up, get away from these liars_

_'Cause they don't get your soul, or your fire_

_Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine_

_And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time..."_

Memories of hearing Jeanette scream as she was brutalized swarmed through his memory, and how could he forget the way she looked as she was thrown to his feet? That image was forever branded into his mind's eye. There was also the one of Jeanette bleeding, wounded in front of him again. And once more, he could do nothing but try his best to keep her alive.

_"Every minute from this minute now_

_We can do what we like, anywhere_

_I want so much to open your eyes_

_'Cause I need you to look into mine_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes,"_

Simon added the drop in octave on the "open," once again begging for Jeanette green orbs to show themselves. With no success, he began to sing with even more bravado.

_"Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes,"_

And so began the guitar solo; no words. No more pleading. Just notes, and final words that he prayed Jeanette would hear.

_"All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you."_

Simon finished the last chord, but his fingers and eyes alike lingered on the strings. For a moment, he couldn't bear to look up and see Jeanette so still once again, so, so...vulnerable. It killed him to see her like that...but it also kept him sane, the slow beeping of her monitor reminding him that she was still there. It was with that thought that Simon brought his eyes from his guitar to his love.

Jeanette was still, but beautiful. She was always beautiful.

* * *

"She's doing much, much better," Doctor Riley updated Miss Miller as Simon listened from his seat next to Jeanette. "Ever since Simon sang to her yesterday morning, her cerebral activity peaked once again, and lowered back to a level higher than it was previously. At this rate, it may only take a few more weeks until she wakes up. This whole recognition process is quite revolutionary, so we're not quite sure what to expect. The scans that we are seeing indicate that she is aware of something, but her senses are still down. In short, her subconscious is still protecting her from the pain of her wound, as well as repairing psychological damage she sustained over their few months of captivity."

Miss Miller stood silent, nodding once or twice in agreement of what the doctor said. She couldn't help but glance over at Jeanette every few seconds throughout the doctor's explanation. In all her years, she couldn't have ever dreamed up the technology that doctors could now hold at their fingertips. But it was also reassuring to know that they had an idea of what was going on inside Jeanette's mind.

Doctor Riley left after checking Jeanette's vitals, leaving Simon and Miss Miller to talk quietly. First they talked about the bizzarely cool weather, which lead from one thing to another. As Simon expected, she eventually asked about their imprisonment, which Simon answered exactly as he had told Brittany and Eleanor.

"I don't think I could ever thank you enough, you know, for taking care of her," Miss Miller said when he was done.

"But..." Simon gestured to Jeanette. "_This _was not me taking care of h-"

Miss Miller held up her hand to stop Simon. "This was _not your fault._ We've been over this. Without you...without you, to be frank, we would be at a funeral right now. You saved her, and that's all that matters to me." With that final statement, Miss Miller rose out of her chair- to her knees' protest- and kissed Jeanette's forehead, then walked around the bed and hugged Simon. He hugged her back, then watched as she left the room, presumably to get her third cup of coffee.

Simon couldn't stop thinking about what Miss Miller had said.

He was finally beginning to think that maybe...just maybe...she was right.


	16. Signal Fire

**Disclaimer:** I only own my keyboard.

**Author's Note:** I'M BACK! Sorry to keep you guys waiting; there's been a lot going on in my life lately between the dreaded college applications, swim team, and of course, school itself. But here I am, and here is the much awaited sixteenth chapter of my little story. :)

**Chapter Sixteen: Signal Fire**

Jeanette was fumbling around in the dark- physically and mentally. She had finally found feeling in her limbs again, but found herself still trapped in her own subconscious. From all the medical books she read, Jeanette knew that her mind was traumatized, and was trying to protect her. But she needed to wake up now. Jeanette missed Simon too much, despite her body's good intentions.

_What if I'm stuck here forever?_, she thought. _What if I can't escape my own mind?_

Those thoughts chilled Jeanette to the bone. She shook her head, scattering her panicked thought process. _Now Jeanette, there is a logical way out of this. Keep moving around; maybe there's some type of exit somewhere…_

And so she groped around in the dark, trying to find some structure, but only found open air. She took a few shaky steps forward, and then her paw touched something hard. It almost felt like….brick. A brick wall.

Jeanette placed both paws on the wall and smoothed her digits over the texture, using it as a guide as she took a few steps to the left. Then her left paw found a new material- brass, in a round shape.

_A door knob!_

Excitedly, Jeanette twisted the knob and threw open the door. Immediately, her ears were filled with music and there were bright lights everywhere. Jeanette instinctively shielded her eyes- she'd been in the dark for far too long.

The music wasn't just _any _music- it was Snow Patrol. She had just stepped into a Snow Patrol concert. There were screaming fans everywhere, and she actually wasn't that far from the stage. Jeanette could see Gary Lightbody, the lead singer, perfectly from where she stood.

_Is this a dream?_

The fans screamed even louder as the band queued up another song. Jeanette found herself migrating toward the stage, mesmerized by the soft melody she knew so well. All of a sudden, Gary looked straight at her, and gave Jeanette a huge, genuine smile. The other band members seemed unaffected, and kept playing the melody. Gary hopped offstage, and took a few strides toward the puzzled chipette.

"Jeanette! It's good to see you awake," Gary beamed at her.

"I…I don't think I'm awake. Otherwise, how would you know my name?" Jeanette replied as logically as she could.

"Good point," Gary laughed, his smile never faltering. "You know, someone's waiting for you. I think you should go find him."

_Can this dream get _any _weirder? _Jeanette thought.

"But how?" She replied, keeping her most inner thoughts to herself.

"Right there," Gary said, pointing behind Jeanette. The fans had faded away, and the stage was beginning to fade as well, but the melody was still heard crystal clear, as were the words. The song was in Simon's voice.

"_The perfect words never crossed my mind,  
'Cause there was nothin' in there but you…"_

Jeanette looked in the direction that Gary pointed to. A soft, fluorescent blue light the size of a tennis ball was there, merely floating in the blackness.

"_I felt every ounce of me screaming out,  
But the sound was trapped deep in me…"_

"What am I supposed to…?" Jeanette's question trailed off as she whirled around to find nobody there but herself and the mysterious light.

The chipette sighed, and began to walk towards it. To her chagrin, every time she took a step, the light moved further away.

"_All I wanted just sped right past me,  
While I was rooted fast to the earth…"_

"Hey!" Jeanette yelled out uncharacteristically. "Wait!"

"_I could be stuck here for a thousand years,  
Without your arms to drag me out…"_

The light moved away faster the quicker Jeanette moved toward it.

"There you are standing right in front of me  
There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close, 'cause I need you to guide me to safety…"

"STAY!" Jeanette yelled as loud as she could. "Don't leave me!"

"_No, I don't wanna wait forever_

_No, I don't wanna wait forever…"_

The light only moved faster as Jeanette picked up the pace.

"_In the confusion and the aftermath,  
You are my signal fire.  
The only resolution and the only joy,  
Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes…"_

Jeanette found herself singing along in her mind as she continued to chase the little blue light._  
_

"_There you are standing right in front of me  
There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close, 'cause I need you to guide me to safety…"_

Jeanette felt a slight pressure on her left paw. As if someone was holding it, caressing the fur over it…

"_There you are standing right in front of me  
There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close, 'cause I need you to guide me to safety…"_

She was almost there. The little light was nearly within her reach. Jeanette stretched her paw as far as possible as she ran. Then it just stopped dead in its tracks the moment one of her digits grazed the wisps of light emanating from its core.

"_No, I don't wanna wait forever…"_

It hovered over the palm of her hand, mesmerizing the chipette, while the soft blue light reflected off of her green orbs.

"_No, I don't wanna wait forever…"_

The light floated upwards, until it was right in front of her eyes. Then with a sudden burst of bright blue light, it filled the blackness surrounding her.

"_No, I don't wanna wait forever."_

Jeanette's vision cleared, though slightly blurry due to her naturally poor eyesight. She saw Simon in front of her, finishing the last line to the song she heard him singing. His paw was holding hers, with his thumb caressing its fur. The chipmunk's eyes were closed, and he took a deep breath, not ready to open them. Jeanette nearly choked as she tried to speak.

"Simon?" She tried to say, her throat almost too dry for words to be comprehensible.

But Simon heard it.

Jeanette.

His eyes flew open, and burst out into tears upon seeing Jeanette's beautiful emeralds again, for the first time in months.

"_Jeanette!_" He breathed, then began laughing through his tears as he hugged her tightly, being careful not to hurt her. "I…you…you're finally awake. I missed you so much…" He clung to her, afraid that if he let go, she would disappear.

"I…" Jeanette cleared her throat as she wrapped her shaking arms that were still unaccustomed to moving around his torso. "I love you…"

Simon pulled away, then cupped her cheek with his paw and smiled softly through the cascading tears. "I love you too."

Their reunion was soon joined by Doctor Riley, who found his own old eyes misting as he saw the scene unfold in front of him.

"Hello, Jeanette. My name is Doctor Riley, and you've been under my care since you arrived here. It's good to see you awake…your family was quite worried about you," the good doctor smiled at Jeanette.

"Can I…" Jeanette held a paw to her throat and cleared it again. "Can I see them?"

"Of course. Let me get you some water first, and I have to run one or two tests to make sure the strain won't be too much for you. Simon can go fetch them from the cafeteria as I do those. I should be done by the time they get up here," Doctor Riley explained.

Simon stood, not quite letting go of Jeanette just yet. He leaned over and gently kissed Jeanette's forehead, closing his eyes. He breathed her in, letting her sweet floral smell wash over him before he went to tell their family the fantastic news. Simon knew that this would probably be the closest he would be able to get to Jeanette for the next few hours, and took the most of this chance he had.

Jeanette savored the moment, not caring that her doctor was watching. It felt so _good _to feel Simon touching her, to be in his arms, knowing that he was real, and wasn't just a voice in her mind.

Simon painfully pulled away, his heart aching already, but also swelling with joy, the invisible weight lifting off his chest.

* * *

Simon ran down the hall and impatiently waited as the elevator brought him to the ground floor. He sprinted to the café, where he saw Dave and Miss Miller talking over cups of coffee at one table, Brittany and Alvin were eating snacks while playing a card game, and Theodore and Eleanor were reading over a new recipe from Eleanor's cookbook. Simon stopped at the doorway, and Dave looked up in alarm, noticing the tear streaks on Simon's fur.

"Simon? Is everything alright?" Dave asked, and panic consumed each Miller and Seville as they looked up from whatever they were doing.

The bespectacled chipmunk broke into a wide smile, which was the first time he had actually smiled in a long time. Simon choked out the words through a new batch of tears that began to slide down his fur.

"Jeanette's awake."


	17. United Once Again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes.

**Chapter Seventeen: United Once Again**

Brittany and Eleanor immediately gasped in delight and jumped to their feet, sprinting past an exuberant Simon. Alvin and Theodore rose as well, and let Miss Miller pass before them. Alvin took a long look at Simon.

"It's nice to see that goofy smile of yours again," Alvin teased and clapped his shoulder.

"I just...I can't believe it. Medically, it shouldn't even be possible. With the injuries she sustained...the catatonic state she was in...I'm floored," Simon said, then looked from Alvin to Theodore, than back again. "But at the same time...I couldn't be happier."

Dave smiled warmly at his sons, and put an arm around Simon's shoulder as the Sevilles made their way back up to Jeanette's hospital room.

"Jeanette!" Brittany and Eleanor yelled out at the same time, beyond ecstatic to see their sister awake as they flocked by their sister's bed. They gently hugged her as the doctor stepped back out of respect, while jotting down some last-minute notes. He tried to loosen the grim lines on his face, with little success. Luckily, the chipettes and their adoptive mother, who had just joined their reunion, were still occupied. Jeanette had expressed her wishes to tell her family the news on her own, which the doctor had obliged to.

The Sevilles joined all the merrymaking, and after about a half hour or so of joyful crying, smiles, and many hugs, Jeanette spoke very seriously as she answered a question.

"I'm sorry but I meant to ask you earlier Jeanette...are you in any pain?" Theodore had asked her. Jeanette nervously cleared her throat.

"Before I answer that, I want you all to know that...that I don't regret what I did," Jeanette said in a voice stronger than anyone in that room had ever heard her.

"Jeanette...what are you saying?" Simon asked, lacing his digits in her own from her bedside.

"The bullet...it...it missed my vital organs, but hit the L5 disk of my vertebrae..."

"No..." Simon gasped.

"What? What does that mean? Not all of us have studied anatomy," Alvin said in exasperation, with worry hidden in his voice.

"It means as of right now, I'm paralyzed from the waist down," Jeanette said quietly, averting her eyes from the rest of the group. Especially Simon. She knew he wouldn't take it well.

And she was right.

Simon let out a short gasp of acknowledgment. Tears were shed, and the room was silent. No one knew what to say, until Jeanette spoke up again.

"What I wanted to say, Theodore, is that I _don't _feel any pain. All I am is sore, but only the parts that I can feel. The damage to the disk was minimal, and Doctor Riley believes that I will be able to walk again, in time. I will have to have rehabilitating therapy every day, but I know after everything we've already been through, we can get through this too," Jeanette said, directing the last part at Simon, who sat quietly next to her. He kept running his thumb over her paw mindlessly, consumed by his own thoughts.

_This is all my fault..._Simon kept thinking. _All my fault..._

"Excuse me," Simon pardoned himself, slipping his hand out of Jeanette's and hobbling out of the hospital room. He made it to the men's restroom down the hall before he lost it.

Simon's chest rose and fell quickly, and the tears fell down his face faster than he could stop them. His breathing was erratic as he leaned against the wall and sobbed. Never in his life had he felt so many different emotions coursing through his soul. Joy at Jeanette's awakening. Sadness for her injury. Guilt for being the cause of her injury. Anger at the man who had caused it all.

As the sobs began to subside, Simon turned on the water from one of the sinks and splashed his face. The water felt cool against the skin under his fur, and calmed him as his mind became numb. That is, until Alvin walked in.

"Si..." He began.

"Don't. Don't start. It's my fault. All my fault..." Simon's voice cracked, and the dam began to break again as he closed his eyes and turned his head away from his brother; both paws gripping each side of the sink with such force that they began to tremble.

"No, Simon; don't you _dare _think that for a _second. _You and Jeanette never asked for this. None of us ever asked for this. We all missed you two, Simon. Not a day went by all three months you two were missing when I didn't think of you. Not a day went by when _we _didn't think of you. Now that you're back with us...I am just happy for that. It's awful that Jeanette is paralyzed, but at least you guys are back with us," Alvin tried to reason with his younger brother.

"Yes Alvin, but Jeanette was in a _coma _the whole time we've been back until today. For nearly two months she's been a coma, and now that she's back, there's yet again something else to deal with. Another obstacle for us to face. And if only I had moved out of the way sooner, or grabbed her before she was hurt, instead of just _standing_ there_..._she would be fine. We would have found another way to escape." Simon sighed as Alvin put a reassuring paw on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. Even Jeanette said that she has no regrets. I think she's worried about you, Simon. Come back in a few minutes, okay? It would give her some peace of mind." And with that, Alvin gave his brother a half-sided hug, one in which Simon did not return, and left the bathroom with sadness for his brother tugging at his heart.

Meanwhile, Simon stared at himself in the mirror in front of him. And with disgust, he tore his gaze away and made his way back to Jeanette's room.


	18. Drowning Face Down

**AN:** Okay, so yesterday was the one year anniversary of this story! Can you believe it? Neither can I…I had no idea that this small idea of mine would blossom into something so beautifully terrific. And I'm not trying to be arrogant; I'm merely saying that this story is the most accurate representation of my growth as a writer. I refuse to edit the first few chapters solely because of that reason. It reminds me of how far I've come. And the best part is…this story isn't over yet. ;) By the way, I hope everyone's had a Merry ChristmaHanuKwanzaDan!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes, "Sploosh" would be out on DVD. Since it isn't, I obviously do not own said groups. *sigh*

**Chapter Eighteen: Drowning Face Down**

"_I think I'm drowning__  
__Can someone lend a hand?__  
__Can someone save me?__  
__'Cause I don't think I can_

_I've gone too far to turn around__  
__It's hard to reach for you__  
__When I'm lying face down__  
__I can't relieve my soul__  
__I'm lost in a moment__  
__Lying face down…"_

-from "Drowning (Face Down)" by Saving Abel

* * *

"Hey Simon," Jeanette's voice called out to him.

"Hm?" Simon mumbled, her voice pulling him out of his deep thoughts.

"I said hello," Jeanette responded simply, unphased by Simon's distant feeling.

It had been happening a lot lately, alongside his depression. Their child therapist, Mrs. Callaway, had diagnosed Simon with post-traumatic stress disorder after many long sessions, in which Simon had constantly went over the reasons why everything was his fault.

How had they been kidnapped? Simon wasn't careful enough to observe his surroundings completely.

How had they survived? Jeanette's tender care.

How had they escaped? Jeanette's careful planning.

Why had Jeanette been shot? Simon wasn't quick enough.

…And so on. When Jeanette told everyone of her paralysis, the cracked shield that Simon had been holding together so tightly broke, and all of a sudden, their kidnapping wasn't a sick and twisted hand in fate, but rather all his fault.

The therapist had prescribed some depression medication, and Simon was getting better, but it seemed that the better Jeanette was getting, the happier he would be. Jeanette was told to not address his depression, but rather carry on a sense of normalcy.

A certain purple-clad chipette readily disagreed, and today, two months into therapy sessions that were doing nothing for Simon but reminding him of the past, she was going to do something about it.

There must be good things to weigh out the bad. And in this case, surviving the tyrant Duponte had given Jeanette a new confidence. She was still the same shy and quiet Jeanette, just a little more assertive when confronted. For example, a girl on the street made fun of her for being in a wheelchair just the week before. Normally, Jeanette wouldn't have said a thing…but this time, she spoke calmly as she said, "The only reason I'm in this chair is because I took a bullet to the chest. You try that, then try to make fun of people as _you_ are the one sitting in a wheelchair."

Simon still loved her, and she still loved Simon. But Jeanette wanted the stubborn and courageous chipmunk she loved so much back, not this new blame-myself-for-everything version.

Simon gave Jeanette a kiss to the forehead as he pushed her down the hall of the rehabilitation center.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you," He said sheepishly.

"It's alright, Simon, we all space out from time to time," came her reply.

"So…how was physical therapy today?" He asked.

"My knees twitched when I tried to bend them," Jeanette said, which Simon wasn't surprised by…it had been happening for a few weeks now. "And...I flexed my toes," Jeanette grinned.

Simon stopped dead in his tracks and turned the wheelchair to face him.

"You _what_?" Simon asked breathlessly.

"I flexed my toes. And I can still do it. See?" Jeanette's grin grew wider as she took off her shoe and bent her toes.

"Jeanette! That's _fantastic_!" Simon said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Simon…can you take me to the park?" Jeanette asked, changing the topic for a moment.

"Um, sure Jeanette…" Simon nodded, unsure of her intentions.

"Actually, I want to wheel myself. I want you to walk next to me," Jeanette instructed.

"Are…are you sure? Jeanette, it's the least I can do, since I'm the one who put you in this chair anyw-"

"Simon, STOP. You are NOT the one who put me in this chair. Gervaise Duponte put me in this chair," Jeanette said firmly as she began pushing herself out of the building and onto the sidewalk.

Simon began walking beside her, his paws jammed into his jean's pockets. "I might as well have…I did nothing to push you out of the way…that bullet was meant for _me_, and I let you take it for me…" Simon trailed off, his throat tightening.

"Simon, enough," Jeanette said as she stopped by a park bench, and asked for Simon to sit down.

The park was beautiful, filled with autumn's end of colors of bright oranges, yellows, and reds. It was quiet and sparse, with few people walking through. It was peaceful. Serene. The perfect place to have a serious conversation.

Simon sensed this, and attempted to suppress his thoughts that were screaming, "_Of course it's all your fault!_"

"Simon…" Jeanette began, "…you've changed. I love you more than I thought I could ever love or be loved, but the Simon I fell in love with…he's gone away. And I want him back. I want _you _back. This…this phase you're going through, I get why. I'd be going through it too, if I wasn't so busy being thankful that I somehow survived. That I am _alive_. I'm not sure too many people can say that after being shot."

Simon cringed at the word, and the images of the delicate chipette's bloody frame flooded his mind. "Jeanette, I don't know how else to say this…but when you were lying there…for a moment…I thought you were dead. I thought I was never going to see you smile again. I thought I was never going to hear your laughter, or see your beautiful eyes…" Simon smiled sadly as he brushed the back of his paw against her cheek. "I thought that you were gone. And then some sanity kicked in and I actually remembered that I needed to stop the bleeding. But I never checked your pulse…because I couldn't live with the fact that you might have been dead. That would have scarred me far worse."

"But Simon," Jeanette argued, "I'm _right here_. I'm _not_ dead, and I plan on living for as long as I possibly can. You need to stop living in the past, and be in the present. I am _alive_, and I'm breathing…only because you did what you could to save my life. I could have died, had I bled out on the floor. But you didn't let that happen, I know, because you love me. And I love you. You saved me…now it's my turn to save you, if only you would let me. And the only way I can help save you is if you forgive yourself first. It's time to let go. It's time the real Simon came back to me, so that we can start living our lives again. _Together._"

Jeanette had actually surprised herself with her words, but her only explanation was that they came from deep inside herself. She wanted to help Simon so badly that it made her physically ache. She pulled him towards her and hugged him tightly, hoping to spark the Simon she loved from deep within him; the cynical, dryly humorous, intelligent, and loving Simon. She knew it would take time, but she would be there for him every step of the way, just like he was always there for her.

Simon hugged her back just as tightly, never wanting to let go. He realized that maybe…just maybe…she was right. And maybe, just maybe, today was the day to start over.

And this was the day that Simon finally began to forgive himself.


	19. Justice

**Disclaimer: **I own nuttin'.

**AN: **As for the sentencing bit, I researched California kidnapping laws as thoroughly as I could. If you're from California and know that the possible sentencing I put is wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me as part of your review. As for the court proceedings…I kind of went with the flow for that, so I do apologize if it does not completely and accurately represent a true court proceeding. ALSO, this is the last chapter before the epilogue, in which I will share some exciting news that I'm sure all of you will be happy to hear. Thank you all for being such amazing reviewers throughout this thrilling adventure! :)

**Chapter Nineteen: Justice**

Doctor Riley, also known as Samuel Riley when at home, was helping his wife clean the living room by throwing away old medical journals, although keeping the interesting ones in a separate pile, and dusting the shelves of their old bookcase. The news was on as he cleaned and separated, and turned around in surprise as he heard the name of two chipmunks, one of which had been under his care for the two months she was in a coma.

"Patricia, come take a look at this! These were those kids I was talking about," Samuel called to his wife, who was making lunch in the kitchen. She walked in and sat at her husband's side, giving him a smile as she sat down. He had been expecting a story about them for over a week now.

"Thank you for the weather, Charlie. Now we move on to a story that has been captivating the hearts of every Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes fan since earlier this year. Martha Sardane has the full story. Martha?" The anchorman began, and an image of a reporter in front of a courthouse that was surrounded by paparazzi came onto the screen.

"Thanks Peter. I am here at the Stanley Mosk Courthouse, where the most unlikely of Los Angeles' celebrities will be attending court as the victims of a horrible case of abduction," A middle-aged and dark-haired female reporter began, and the camera zoomed in on Simon and Jeanette's faces as Simon wheeled the chipette up the handicap ramp. "Simon Seville from the famed group Alvin and the Chipmunks, and his girlfriend Jeanette Miller from the Chipettes who often toured with the Chipmunks, were abducted while walking home from their town's public library on April seventeenth earlier this year. For three months, they were held captive and brutally abused by their captor, a man who has been identified as Gervaise Duponte. We have learned in a private interview with the victims that although Duponte's original intent was to have Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller tell him the bank codes tied to their bands, he changed his mind and had them record songs to sell on the black market. Police tracked them down, and were almost too late.

"Simon and Jeanette had always been known as the intelligent children in their families, and had lived up to it by thoughtfully planning their escape. However, something went terribly wrong." The screen panned to an image of Simon and Jeanette next to each other, obviously from an interview filmed at a prior time. He began to speak in a shaky voice, with Jeanette's paw softly placed in his own.

"We were almost out, when Duponte came back early. He said that he might as well spare us the beating for trying to escape, and...and he pointed his gun at me. The police burst in right at that moment, and he...he took the shot," Simon said, visibly attempting to swallow the lump in his throat. "Then Jeanette jumped in front of me, taking the bullet to her chest."

It was visible that Simon was shaking, for unbeknownst to the viewers, it was the first time he had talked to anyone besides his therapist about the happenings of that fateful night, let alone millions of viewers. Jeanette saved him by taking over smoothly.

"I was in a coma for about two months, and when I woke, it was found that the bullet hit a part of my spinal cord that rendered me incapable to move anything from my waist down. Although, with my success in physical therapy, the doctors believe that I may walk again someday," Jeanette smiled softly at the camera, then at a calmer Simon.

The screen changed back to the woman in front of the courthouse, and she began to speak again. "In a story of true love and family, many give their prayers to both families. Gervaise Duponte has been charged with two counts of child abduction, since both Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller are still minors, two counts of aggravated assault, and a count of attempted murder. If found guilty, he will spend life in prison without the possibility of parole. Back to you, Peter."

Samuel Riley sighed as he lowered the volume on the television as the anchorman began talking about the significant changes in the stock market. He sighed and shook his head in sadness.

"God Bless those kids…"

* * *

Simon and Jeanette made their way up the handicap ramp and into the huge courthouse, trying to ignore the constant flashes of the paparazzi's cameras, and ignoring any questions that were shot at them. Once they made it safely into the building, Simon positioned Jeanette next to a bench and sat next to her.

Simon wore a crisp black suit with a traditional blue tie, and Jeanette wore a simple gray skirt and a beautiful light purple blouse. She had allowed Brittany to take her hair down and use a curling iron to shape elegant curls with her dark brown hair, and Brittany had even used Jeanette's traditional purple ribbon to fashion a necklace tied as a bow.

The rest of the Sevilles and Millers were already in the courtroom to support their children and siblings, but Simon had a conflicted look on his face as he stated that it was almost time to go in.

"Simon…what's wrong?" Jeanette asked, knowing that something was troubling him.

"I...I'm just nervous, I suppose. I'm not sure if I can do this," Simon said nervously.

"Yes, you can Simon. I'm nervous too…I've been thinking all morning about it. How we'll be seeing _him_ again…I even had a nightmare last night that he broke out of his handcuffs, grabbed the nearest gun from a cop, and…well…to put it simply, I debated all morning about not coming today," Jeanette stated shamefully. Simon placed his paw over hers in a soft encouragement to continue.

"But I kept thinking…this is our only chance. The only time we will be able to give him justice. And the only time we will be able to get the closure we need."

"You're right, Jeanette. I'd like to think I've been getting better, but this…this is our chance to get our closure. And we'll be doing this together," Simon said.

"Always," Jeanette smiled.

Simon returned the smile and stood, smoothed out his suit, and wheeled Jeanette into the open courtroom.

* * *

"Do you, Simon Seville, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

After swearing on the Bible, Simon was questioned by Duponte's attorney about anything and everything related to their kidnapping. Simon answered truthfully, talking about the initial beatings, the beatings if they stepped out of line, recording for Duponte, and their failed attempt to escape.

Simon kept glancing at Duponte, who actually looked nervous, as he recounted everything, including how his post-traumatic stress disorder was triggered when he had learned that Jeanette was paralyzed, and began to believe everything was his fault.

"But I've learned that Jeanette's paralyzation is _not_ my fault. It's yours, Duponte," Simon spoke firmly, sending a harsh glare to the frenchman. "I still have a lot of healing to do, and Jeanette has even more than I. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for what you've done. Forget? Perhaps, in time. Forgive? Never," Simon finished, and although Duponte hadn't been officially sentenced yet, he felt somewhat relieved as he was brought back to his seat next to Alvin, who placed a reassuring paw on his shoulder.

Jeanette took the stand next, and told virtually the same story as Simon. When asked why she took the bullet for Simon, the chipette was quick in her reply.

"I love him," she began, "and I didn't want everything we had been through to be for naught. I don't regret it. I would do it again if I had to," Jeanette said, looking at Simon the whole time, who returned a small smile.

Detective Morin took the stand next, going through the course of their investigation. Duponte was next, who blubbered through his time at the stand, trying to defend his actions on hard times and low income. It was obvious that the jury wasn't buying any of it.

The judge dismissed the jury, and time stood still for Simon and Jeanette as Gervaise Duponte turned slowly in his seat to look at them. He gave a sick and twisted smile at the bespectacled pair, and turned back around before he could be noticed.

Simon and Jeanette's grip on each other's paws tightened. They knew it was a threat, for Duponte always gave them that same smile before he unleashed a beating on them. Those beatings had been rare; only given when Simon was blatantly sarcastic or when he caught Jeanette siphoning extra food.

A mere half hour later, the jury returned to the court room.

The judge asked, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

An older man with snow white hair stood up from his seat. "Yes we have, your honor."

"In the count of Simon Seville's abduction, we find the defendant…guilty."

Simon let the small breath he had been holding out.

"In the count of Jeanette Miller's abduction, we find the defendant…guilty."

Jeanette closed her eyes in relief.

"In the count of the aggravated assault of Simon Seville, we find the defendant…guilty."

"In the count of the aggravated assault of Jeanette Miller, we find the defendant…guilty."

"In the count of the attempted murder of Jeanette Miller, we find the defendant…guilty."

The whole courtroom cheered in exuberance before the judge called the court to order.

"Gervaise Duponte, you have been found guilty on all charges. I sentence you to two consecutive life sentences without the possibility of parole," the judge said in a voice that rang in authority. "Court dismissed." The judge slammed his mallet on the stand, and the courtroom was filled with cheering once more.

Simon and Jeanette exchanged a small, yet fervent kiss through their tears of pure happiness. For the both of them, a huge weight had now lifted off their chests, and relief filled its place. Hugs were passed all around between every Miller and Seville, and even Alvin had tears in the corners of his eyes as he hugged his brother tightly, glad that he and his girlfriend were given the justice they so rightfully deserved.

As Duponte was being led away by a police officer, he began to scream maniacally. "I'LL FIND YOU! You'll regret this, you will!" Simon held Jeanette close to him as the twisted man yelled across the room, silencing everyone as he struggled with his handcuffs. Jeanette gripped Simon's shoulder tightly as her nightmare was being played out before her; and this time, for real.

"I'll FIND you, AND your children! You better sleep with one eye open, _Simon_," Duponte hissed. "If you're not careful, I'll get you AND finish what I started with your pretty little belle! I'll be watching. I'll _always _be watching!" Duponte screamed, then began laughing as three more police officers grabbed hold of the deranged man and forcefully led him out of the courtroom through a side door.

The courtroom was still silent, even when the sound of Duponte's gargled laughter disappeared. Jeanette began to cry silently into Simon's shoulder, and the chipmunk was silent in a shocked surprise to the frenchman's insane outburst.

"He…he can't hurt us, Jeanette," Simon said shakily, trying to add some resolve to his voice. Then more confidently, he whispered into her ear, "He will _never _be able to touch us again, I _promise_."

And this time, Simon was determined to keep his promise.

* * *

"_Life, here sacrificed__  
__Someone who paid the price__  
__Blood in our hearts__  
__Blood on our hands__  
__We cry out, we're fighting, it's warfare, we're dying__  
__Believing we're winning, it's ending, we're singing__  
__It's already done__  
__We've overcome…"_

-from "Justice and Mercy" by Flyleaf


	20. Epilogue: At the Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I only own my spankin' new laptop. ;D

**AN: **IT'S HERE! Wow, I can't believe it. About 38,000 words and nearly 250 reviews later, the epilogue of "Stolen" is here! However, I have fantastical news. For those who do not know...*drum roll please*...there will be a **sequel**! Huzzah! The name of it will be **"Little Wonders"** (it's not just about children, contrary to popular belief), and will be out in the next few weeks or so. It will chronicle our favorite bespectacled pair throughout their lives as they heal by themselves and together. Some light will be shed on questions that may have been raised during the trial, but it will be a predominantly happy story. :)

**This story has been dedicated to all of the faithful reviewers who decided to follow Simon and Jeanette throughout this epic story and see it through to the finish.** I love you all. :)

And now, what you've all been waiting for...the epilogue! You know the drill- all chipmunked versions of songs are in my profile.

Enjoy. :)

**Chapter 20: Epilogue – At the Beginning**

_- One Year Later -_

Simon gave himself a once-over in the mirror. His favorite dark blue denim jeans? Check. Navy and blue checkered button-up shirt? Check. Glasses? Of course. Rose-wrapped cross? Always.

Jeanette wheeled over to him and slipped her paw through his. "Don't worry; you look incredible," she commented, giving his paw a gentle squeeze.

"So do you," Simon replied and gave her a soft smile. And so she did. Jeanette was dressed in a purple skirt that was long enough to cover her modestly, but showed off her long and slender legs. She also wore a satin sky blue blouse with a V-neck, and her chocolate brown hair was curled and tied in an elegantly low and loose ponytail over her shoulders by her traditional purple ribbon.

Simon was now seventeen, and Jeanette was sixteen going on seventeen in only two months' time. It was the summer before their senior year, in which they were both entering as normal students. Upon their return to school, teachers kindly gave them plenty of time to catch up on the school work they missed during their "absence." They certainly proved their intelligence by completing their missed work of the last two months of their sophomore year _and_ the few months they missed at the beginning of their junior year in only two months' time.

"Five minutes!" A stage hand yelled as he passed through the open door.

"Let's go," Simon said, and Jeanette followed him out of the room.

* * *

Thousands of people filled the stadium, cheering when a loudspeaker announced the show was about to begin. Then Alvin, dressed in slacks and a red button down shirt, stepped out in front of the curtain.

The whole stadium screamed and cheered, with numerous fangirls holding up signs and posters that read, "Marry Me, Alvin!"

"Hello Los Angeles!" Alvin said into the microphone, with a wide grin spreading on his face. The cheering grew even louder.

"Welcome to the first annual Alvin and the Chipmunks' Missing Children's Benefit Concert, featuring the amazing Chipettes!"

More screaming ensued, and grew even louder when Alvin introduced Simon and Jeanette as they came out onto the stage. Alvin gave him the mike and winked.

"See you backstage," he muttered.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" Simon said into the microphone, and there was more screaming, but they grew quiet out of respect as Simon began to speak again.

"Well, as you all know, this is our first annual Missing Children's Benefit concert. You all know what the news has told you of what happened to us. Jeanette and I are here to tell you the real story. _Our_ story. And the way we're going to do this is through music, because it was the power of music that helped us through our ordeal. Nearly all the songs you hear tonight are what Jeanette and I sang to each other during our captivity," Simon explained, then passed the microphone to Jeanette.

"There is a screen behind this curtain, and throughout the whole show, it will be displaying the faces of missing children. If anyof you have seen _any_ of these children, call the number at the bottom of the screen. Any small detail, even something you think is insignificant, could be vital in bringing that child home safely." Jeanette then handed the mike back to Simon.

"So for now, enjoy the show, but remember why you're here. Through the entertainment we provide, we hope that at least _one_ person recognizes a face they see. That one person could out of bravery and the kindness of their heart make a family whole again."

With a smile and a wave, the bespectacled pair stepped behind the curtain, leaving the horde of screaming fans behind them.

Each chipmunk and chipette took their place on the stage, and the lights dimmed as the curtains opened. The soft glow of the screen behind them began to grow brighter as a dark-haired young boy, hardly three years old, came up on the screen; the first child to be shown of missing children throughout the United States.

The cheering ceased as a piano began to play a familiar melody. A small beam of light shined on each chipmunk and chipette as they began to sing in unison.

"_Five-hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five-hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear  
Five-hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year  
_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
In five-hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes _

_How do you measure a year in the life__…"_

The chipmunks took alto, and the chipettes sang soprano as they sang the next verse.

"_How about love  
How about love  
How about love  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love_

_Seasons of love…"_

Jeanette readied herself, shaking off the swarm of nerves that had taken over before the piano began to play, knowing that this was her chance. This was the first time that people everywhere would hear her singing, by herself, with no Eleanor singing along with her or Brittany taking over.

"_Five-hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five-hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan_

_Five-hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes _

_How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?"__  
_

The entire audience, who had been silent the whole time, cheered in wonder as Jeanette let Simon take over. No one had ever had the chance to hear how beautiful Jeanette sounded on her own until now.

The cheering grew louder as Simon sang his own part with eyes squeezed shut and a hand on his chest as he belted out the words.

"_In truth that she learned, or in times that he cried  
In bridges he burned, or the way that she died!"_

"_It's time now to sing out, though the story never ends,"_ the group minus Simon sang out, then Simon joined back in as they sang,

"_Let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends!"_

At this point, Simon and Jeanette were on the brink of tears as they sang with their family, remembering the struggle it had been to be positive that they would see their family again. Joy overwhelmed the both of them as they knew that they were back - for good.

"_Remember the love (Oh you got to, you got to remember the love)  
Remember the love (You know that love is a gift from up above)  
Remember the love (Hey now, hear the love, spread in love)  
_

_Measure in love  
__Measure, measure your life in love…"_

Jeanette held onto the last note as she gripped the arms of her wheelchair, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"S_easons of love_

_Seasons of love_

_Measure your life, measure your life in love."_

As the group became silent once more, the entire five thousand people in the stadium cheered, screaming things like, "I LOVE YOU JEANETTE!" and "THE CHIPMUNKS ROCK!"

The chipmunks and chipettes took their bows, and Simon was the only one who stayed on stage as everyone else went backstage. Music began to play, and Simon began to sing.

"_Everybody sees it's you  
I'm the one that lost the view  
Everybody says we're through  
I hope you haven't said it too_

_So where  
Do we go from here  
With all this fear in our eyes  
And where  
Can love take us now  
We've been so far down  
We can still touch the sky_

_If we crawl  
Till we can walk again  
Then we'll run  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So let's crawl, crawl, crawl  
Back to love, yeah  
Back to love, yeah__…__"_

Simon kept singing over the cheers of the audience, and Alvin was dumbfounded backstage.

"I knew Simon was good, but _wow_," he breathed.

"He's phenomenal. Look at the crowd! They're going nuts," Eleanor said from her spot on Theodore's lap. Eleanor was wearing a lime green summer dress that hugged her curves perfectly, her blonde hair tied in a French knot.

"Well Simon doesn't do anything halfway," Theodore added. He was dressed up as well, wearing dark blue jeans and a crisp forest green shirt dress shirt.

"I can't wait to see what Jeanette's got hidden in that voice box of hers," Brittany chimed in, winking at her sister. Brittany always dressed to kill, and certainly looked that way in her bright pink chiffon dress, accented with a pearl necklace and earrings.

"Oh, it's nothing special," Jeanette blushed.

"It must be, to have kept you alive all that time," Alvin said with a teasing edge in his voice as he snaked an arm around Brittany's waist.

Jeanette blushed a scarlet hue, but didn't respond as she turned her attention back to Simon, who was singing his heart out onstage.

He neared the end of the song, pouring all of his emotion into the lyrics.

"_So we'll crawl (oh)  
Till we can walk again (till we can walk again)  
Then we'll run (then we'll run)  
Until we're strong enough to jump (until we're strong enough to jump)  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So let's crawl, let's crawl, let's crawl  
Back to love."_

Simon's chest heaved as he caught his breath, waving to the thousands of people that were cheering his name. He stepped backstage as Jeanette wheeled out. He put the microphone on her lap and kissed the top of her head as he passed by.

"_Damn _Simon! That was awesome!" Alvin complimented him as they high-fived.

"Thanks, Al," Simon replied humbly.

"No, you were really good Si. You shouldn't let Alvin take the limelight so often," Brittany said, teasing her boyfriend in the process.

"Hey now-" Alvin began, but Eleanor shushed them.

"Quiet! I want to hear Jean!" She whispered in an exasperated tone.

Jeanette's voice softly floated backstage as she began to sing.

"_Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into my eyes  
And sometimes I think of you late at night  
I don't know why_

_I want to be somewhere where you are  
I want to be where..._

_You're here, your eyes are looking into mine  
So baby, make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes__…"_

Alvin let out a low whistle from behind stage.

"That's my Jeanette," Simon said with a smile as he watched her.

"She's _brilliant_! I never knew she had such a good voice…" Brittany said, feeling a little guilty for hogging the spotlight for so long.

As Theodore and Eleanor joined the conversation, Simon was being brought back to the house he had lived in for some time. He remembered everything- her touch, her eyes, her voice, the peaceful way she looked as she slept…everything that had kept him sane during their captivity.

"Looks like someone got bit by the _loooove _bug," Alvin elbowed Simon, teasing his younger brother.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," Simon responded, eyeing Alvin's paw around Brittany's waist.

"Well, when something like this happens, you realize that life can be too short," Alvin replied seriously. "I didn't want to waste any time. We grew up a little while you guys were gone."

"I've noticed, actually. Since when do Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller not fight every other day?" Simon chuckled.

"It happens, but not as often," Brittany chimed in. "Like Alvin said, what happened to you two made us realize life's too short for petty little fights."

Jeanette's voice caught everyone's ears again as her voice raised an octave.

"_Just as long as you're mine  
I'll be your everything tonight  
Let me love you, kiss you  
Oh baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
Dream about  
Dream about  
Dream about your eyes  
_

_I, I..._

_Beautiful eyes…"_

The crowd erupted in screams, loving every bit of Jeanette's performance. After waving for a few minutes, the bespectacled chipette made her way backstage and passed the mike to Alvin.

"You're up," she said, then wheeled over to the cooler for a bottle of water.

"You were amazing as always, love," Simon said as he walked over and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I second that! Jean, you gotta step out of your shell a little more often," Brittany winked as the music to the song Alvin was singing began.

"So I've been told," Jeanette replied after taking a swig of water, sending a smile in Simon's direction.

Alvin's unmistakable voice flooded their ears over the beat of the synthesizers, singing "Tonight (I'm Loving You)" by Enrique Inglesias. They had decided at rehearsals that they would add a few up-beat songs to keep the audience interested, and they sure were.

"_I know you want me__  
__I made it obvious that I want you too__  
__So put it on me__  
__Let's remove the space between me and you__  
__Now rock your body (oh)__  
__Damn I like the way that you move__  
__So give it to me (oh)__  
__'Cause I already know what you wanna do_

_Here's the situation__  
__Been to every nation__  
__Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do__  
__You know my motivation__  
__Given my reputation__  
__Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm loving you__  
__Oh, you know__  
__That tonight I'm loving you__  
__Oh, you know__  
__That tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh, you know_

_That tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh, you know…"_

The whole audience was dancing to the music, light sticks glowing everywhere as everyone moved to the beat._  
_

Only a few minutes later, the song was over, and it was Theodore and Eleanor's turn to go out. They sang Daughtry's "All These Lives" together, in which their voices were hauntingly unforgettable. Then Alvin and Brittany sang "No Air" by Chris Brown and Jordin Sparks, followed with Simon and Jeanette's "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee, in which the two brought tears to everyone in the audience. The children's faces on the screen made it even worse, because you could feel the sadness and heartbreak in Simon and Jeanette's voices as they glanced from each other to the screen from time to time.

Then Alvin and Brittany sang "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat and Brittany stayed onstage for Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts," followed by Jeanette playing the guitar and singing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. After Theodore sang "Declaration" by David Cook and Eleanor performed "Long Live," again by Taylor Swift, Simon stepped out and performed "Yeah 3x" by Chris Brown, in which Brittany and Alvin danced to behind stage. Jeanette recorded it with a video camera, and giggled as she said, "I'm _so _playing this at your wedding!"

Everyone was happy.

"_Move your body out on the floor__  
__Put your troubles aside, start livin'__  
__Anybody can let go__  
__Throw away all your troubles, 'cause right now it's party time__  
__Girl don't feel outta place__  
__'Cause I, I'm in love with this feelin' now, now, ah__  
__Hope that this will last a while, we should make it last a while…"_

Alvin gave Brittany a showy smooch for the camera, and Jeanette giggled in embarrassment.

After the song, Simon announced a short break, and some soft Snow Patrol played over the loudspeakers, most notably "Hands Open" and "Signal Fire."

"Thanks Danny," Simon said to the stagehand who took his mike in exchange for a water bottle. He unscrewed the cap and took a few gulps as he headed over to the group.

"Awesome, dude," Alvin said as he gave his brother a man-hug.

"Simon, you _have _to come see this video I got of Alvin and Brittany while you were singing!" Jeanette said to Simon.

Simon put one arm on the back of Jeanette's wheelchair, and chuckled at the footage Jeanette showed him. "Classy," he smirked.

"Always," Alvin said oh-so-smoothly.

"You two should get ready," Theodore commented on his way back from the buffet table, a handful of grapes in one paw as he used the other to push up his sleeve to check his watch.

The curtain had closed, and the stagehands had wheeled out a large classic grand piano. Simon walked and Jeanette wheeled herself to it, where a stagehand waited with Jeanette's guitar. Jeanette locked her wheelchair, then pushed herself up so that Simon could get his paws under her. He lifted the chipette up and kissed her forehead gently before sitting her on top of the piano. The stagehand gave Jeanette her guitar and took her wheelchair off the stage as Simon sat down at the piano. Out of the opposite side of the stage, Dave came running in.

"I only have a few minutes guys, but I wanted to check on you to make sure everything's alright." Dave had been in the sound booth all night, trusting the two sets of triplets to behave themselves. However, he _had_ asked the stage manager, Chris, to keep an eye on Alvin just in case. Miss Miller was in the front row of the audience, because "her old legs would find something to trip over."

"We're fine, Dad. How's it going up there?" Simon asked.

"Just fine. Clara almost put on the wrong record for "Declaration," because someone forgot to label that one along with "Long Live." Figures, right? Luckily there wasn't too much of a difference of the notes in the beginning for anyone to notice before we made the switch," Dave explained, a hurried tone apparent in his voice.

"Three minutes!" Danny yelled.

"I need to go check on your brothers and the girls. Good luck kids; you've been doing great," Dave smiled warmly.

"Thank you," Simon and Jeanette said in unison.

Dave ran off to check on the others, and once he was gone Jeanette cleared her throat.

"Simon?"

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?" Jeanette said in a small voice.

"Sure," came Simon's quick reply.

"Can you cross my legs for me?" Jeanette asked meekly.

"Of course, but…why?" Simon responded, completely perplexed, as he stood and came around in front of Jeanette.

"I…I can only move my feet," she began, moving her ankles in circles to prove her point, "so I can't do it myself. I want to look semi-normal, because it would look awkward if I was just dangling my legs during the song."

"They're not going to judge you, love. You're _paralyzed_, for Christ's sake," Simon reasoned with her, tilting her chin up so that her downcast emerald eyes met his piercing blue-gray gaze.

"Just do it for me. Please."

"Alright."

Simon lifted Jeanette's right leg and slowly bent her knee, then gently lowered it onto her left leg. The chipmunk stood back to inspect his handiwork. If he hadn't known, he would've never guessed that she was paralyzed.

"One minute!" Danny called again.

"Thank you," Jeanette said with genuine sincerity.

"Any time," Simon replied, and gave her a quick kiss before he had to sit back down at the piano.

The curtains spread wide open just as he sat down. The stadium erupted in cheers at the sight of the couple onstage together, because they knew what that meant- a duet.

"Alright guys, who enjoyed themselves tonight?" Simon asked into the microphone that was attached to the piano as he positioned his fingers into the right place over the piano keys.

He audience cheered yet again, and Simon spoke after they quieted. "This is the last song of the night-" he began, interrupted by the unanimous groan from the audience, "-but we've had a blast, and thank you all for coming out. We want to make it clear that ninety percent of the money earned tonight will be going to charities responsible for searching and rescuing missing children. The whole other ten percent is going to the men and women who work here at the stadium. They worked very hard to put all of this together. Please, give them a hand!"

The audience cheered for the hundredth time that night, clapping up a thunder storm. Once it had quieted yet again, Simon simply said, "Enjoy."

The chipmunk's digits gracefully skimmed over the piano keys, playing a gentle melody as Jeanette placed her paws in the right position on the neck of the guitar so that she would be ready when it was time to begin playing. After the piano intro, Jeanette began to sing with a voice so divine it made every teenage boy in the audience swoon.

"_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you…"_

Simon kept playing the same soft melody on the piano and began to sing while Jeanette started strumming her guitar.

"_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me…"_

Jeanette's voice joined Simon's as he finished the last line of the verse and began the chorus.

_"This is the start…_

_Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you…"_

Both chipmunk and chipette kept playing their respective instrument, stealing glances at one another throughout the song.

Jeanette sang brightly,

"_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure,"_

Simon finished the verse,

"_Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true,"_

Then once again, their voices joined in a melodious harmony that brought goose bumps to most of the fans in the crowd that were now holding up their cell phones and lighters, waving them slowly back and forth.

"_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart…"_

Jeanette took the singular high note as Simon sang the chorus.

"_Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing…"_

Jeanette finished and joined Simon's once voice again.

"_Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on..."_

The song paused for a brief moment, in which Jeanette sang out softly.

"_Starting out on a journey…"_

With a song in their hearts and love in their eyes, they finished the song, looking at one another all the while.

"_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning..."_

Jeanette stopped playing her guitar, and only the piano was heard once again as they both sang softly,

"_With you."_

As Simon finished the last of the notes, the captivated crowd was completely silent.

But not for long.

There was an absolute eruption in the crowd. Fans cheered louder than they had all night, which was nearly deafening. They were still cheering as Simon stood from his place at the piano and gave a bow, with Jeanette staying in her spot and gave a half bow – the best she could do for being seated. Then Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor came out and joined them as Simon waved at the backstage, gesturing for them to come out. The audience gave them a standing ovation as all six of them bowed together.

The curtain closed, and all six teens cheered and hugged each other over the screams that could still be heard. Simon picked up Jeanette from the piano and twirled her around once, hugging her tightly and fully. He held her high enough so that her feet weren't touching the ground, and kissed her fully on the lips.

"I love you Simon," Jeanette told him as they broke apart for air.

"I love you too, Jeanette," Simon said softly, brushing a wisp of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Jeanette leaned in to kiss Simon again, and all was right in that one moment.

A lot had been stolen from them. Their family, innocence, sense of righteousness; and for a time, each other.

But a lot had been gained as well. A new bond stronger than steel had binded the two. Utter adoration, love, and appreciation for each other grew during their captivity, and continued to grow during their recovery.

The only important thing that had been stolen was their hearts. But their hearts had only been stolen by each other.

Life goes on. Despite the trials and challenges we face, life goes on regardless. The best we can do is make the most of it, and do what we can to heal. This way, we learn that life is not just to live. It is to _be _lived.

* * *

"_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration__  
__One good stretch before our hibernation__  
__Our dreams assured, and we all_

_We sleep well, sleep well…_

…_You have stolen (my)_

_You have stolen (my)_

_You have stolen my heart."_

-from "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional


End file.
